Roommates or New Mates
by Fawkes01
Summary: Brittany is kind of a pot head but still responsible. She goes to NYU with her best friends Quinn and Rachel. They all live together but they need a another roommate. Quinn introduces the other two to Santana Lopez. There are sparks between Brittany and Santana. Read and see what happens between them. BRITTANA FANS! PLEASE REVIEW! ON BRIEF HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Trying something new...let me know what you think and if I should continue it.

I ran up to Quinn and grabbed her shoulder, scaring the shit out of her.

"Damn-it Britt! Don't do that! I could've pepper sprayed you!" Quinn yelled

"Like you would, Q" I said smirking

Quinn and I have been friends since freshman year in high school. We just started our second year at NYU with our other friend Rachel. We became friends with her senior year in high school. We all live together in an apartment just off campus, and can walk to class; it's only two blocks away. We've been looking for another roommate and Quinn's out putting up signs.

"How was class?" Quinn asks

"Pretty good, I enjoy history so it wasn't too bad." I reply, "Had any luck yet?"

"Nope nothing. Rachel still thinks that we should ask Finn but I think we should try to find a girl." Quinn says as she staples another flyer to as advertisement board around school

Finn is Rachel's boyfriend. They met at freshman orientation and are crazy about each other, annoyingly so.

"I, for one, am completely for finding a girl." I say grinning

"Duh, you'd try to sleep with her."

Oh, that's another thing, I'm capital G gay. Love me some ladies.

I gasp, "I would do no such thing! I am a respectable person who simply enjoys the company of attractive women."

Quinn snorts, "Yeah sure. Come on, we have to meet Rachel at The Grill."

The Grill was the schools food court basically. There were all kinds of restaurants and kiosks that you can get food from.

Quinn and I walk into The Grill and go to our usual booth where Rachel is, of course, waiting for us.

"Guys, was do you think about calling Kurt and seeing if he wants to live with us?" Rachel asks glancing up from her phone

"He's living with his boyfriend, Rachel" Quinn says waiting for me to scoot over

I rolled my eyes and scooted over while pulling out my laptop and headphones.

"Britt, you do realize that we're supposed to talk about getting a roommate, right?" Quinn asks when she sees me putting on my headphones

"Yep, I'm cool with whatever you guys decide" I say as I enter my password into my laptop

"What are you looking at?" Quinn asks, "Oh my God, Brittany is that porn?"

"What!? No!" I exclaim shutting that window, don't judge.

Quinn shakes her head and mutters under her breath. I just laugh and begin to type up my history paper. I may be kind of lazy and smoke weed and whatever but I always finish my schoolwork. I'm grateful that my parents could afford to send me here. My Dad, Brian, is a carpenter and my Mom, Nina, owns a clothing shop. I got a job at 16 as a bagger at the local grocery store. I have a little sister, Natalie, who is a sophomore in high school. Just some knowledge for ya.

"Anyways why don't we post something online about needing a roommate?" Rachel asks

I lowered my headphones and say, "Creepers are online"

"Says the girl who had porn on her laptop." Quinn mutters

"It wasn't porn, I was studying for anatomy." I smirk

Quinn groans, "You don't take anatomy"

"Whatever, listen I think we need to up our game. Quinn, you're the sensible one go socialize with all these chicks that are eating lunch and try to get one to move in. If they seem creepy I'll send Rachel over, she'll 'out creep' them." I advise

Quinn busts out laughing and I grin while Rachel looks insulted.

"What's wrong with wanting a background check?" Rachel asks

Quinn laughs even harder while I smirk and say, "Rach, it freaks people out. Besides I wouldn't mind someone a little edgy."

"No, then we'll have drugs in the apartment" Rachel replies

"We already do." Quinn and I say together

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Look, there's a girl in my English class, her name in Lauren Zizes. We could talk to her, as a last result.

"No, I know her and there's no way I'll sleep in the same apartment as her. I literally won't be able to sleep" I reply

Quinn sighs and gets up, "I need food."

"Bring back extra tots!" I holler, "Or tits"

Quinn flips me off over her shoulder and I smirk.

"Are you ever going to ask her out?" Rachel asks

I look at her, scandalized, "Berry, I do not like Q like that."

"Whatever, you sure act like it" she sighs and looks back at her phone

"What, because we're close?"

"Britt, you two cuddle and she leans on you, it just seems like it." Rachel replies

"We're just really close, that's all." I say confused

I look back over at Quinn and see her talking to a super-hot Latina. Their laughing and Quinn points to our booth and I quickly look at Rachel.

"Rachel, who's that chick talking to Quinn?" I whisper, like they can hear me from across the room, idiot.

Rachel looks up at me then over to Quinn. "I don't know but they're coming over here."

I go back to my laptop and type in the first thing that comes to mind on google, 'Dogs'. Don't judge, I'm not good under pressure.

"Hey Britt, Rach this is Santana. She's in my English Lit class. I invited her to eat with us." Quinn says smirking at me.

Santana is wearing a red tank top and tight jeans and she makes it look so good. I feel like a loser in my dark jeans and Captain America shirt.

"Hi Santana, I'm Rachel and this is Brittany." Rachel says as she scoots over for Santana to sit down

Quinn sat next to me and I grabbed her drink and a tot.

"I thought you wanted tits?" Quinn smirked

"Tots will work too" I mumble and go back to my paper.

"So, like I was saying," Quinn said to Santana, "We're looking for a roommate and since you're looking for a new place, why don't you come over tonight for dinner and you can see the place?"

I swallow nervously and try focus on my paper but I can't so I look up and catch Santana's eye for a split second before she looked back at Quinn.

"Sure, that sounds great" She says. Oh, she has the fucking sexiest voice ever!

"Rachel, cancel your plans with Finn, it's a girls night" Quinn spoke up before turning to me, "Britt, cancel whatever the hell it is you do"

I cover my heart, "Ouch, you know just how to hurt my heart there, Fabray"

"I'm sorry, want me to fix it?" She asked suspiciously

"No, you stay away from me and my broken heart" I said as my phone rang I answered it "Hello…Hey Nat…yeah I'm at lunch…really that's great…alright I'll tell them…love you too…bye" I turned to Quinn and said, "Nat made the team"

"Awesome!"

"She's going to do wonderfully!" Rachel adds

Quinn looks at Santana and tells her, "Natalie is Brittany little sister and she made the volleyball team at our old high school."

"Oh, that's great." Santana said smiling at me, and I think I just died, she's gorgeous.

"Th…thanks" I mumble before turning back to my laptop and begin typing. Quinn snorts and I ignore her and grab another tot.

"So you want to come over around 6 or so?" Quinn asks Santana

"That would be great. Should I…" Santana gets cut off

"Pierce!" is yelled across the room and I look up and see Puck

Noah Puckerman is my dealer. He's a complete idiot and tries to fuck every girl he sees.

"Shit" I mutter and push Quinn out of the booth. I can feel Santana, Rachel and Quinn watching me as I jog over to him, "Puck, why would yell across the fucking building when you're about to deal?" I asked and dragged him to the closest corner.

"Sorry, so who's the hot chick?" Puck smirked

"None of your business, focus"

I looked around and didn't see anyone watching so I handed him a $30 and he handed me 2 grams.

"Later, Puck" I say then walk back over toward my booth

"Oh come on Pierce!" He hollers, "Just introduce me unless she's yours"

I stop in my tracks and catch Santana's eye as I turn around and walk back to Puck, "She's not mine but I'm not gunna introduce you. You're a pig, Puck, and you know it."

Puck smirks, "Yeah yeah fine. Later Pierce" He walks out the door and I walk back to the booth.

"Having fun, Britt?" Quinn says slyly

"A blast, Q" I mumble and scoot back into the booth

Rachel sighs, "Santana, it's not always like this."

"Yes it is" Quinn and I say together

Santana laughs, "It's fine I like some entertainment." She looks at me and I smile and look down

"Well, what time is it?" Quinn asks

Rachel spoke up "1:45"

"Alright, Britt, you don't have any more classes do you?" Quinn looks at me

"Noooo…why" I asked as I typed on my laptop

"I want you to take that weed in your pocket and go smoke before we all get to the apartment"

I look at her like she's crazy, "Q, I'm not gunna smoke it all right away. Puck doesn't get the next batch till next week. Hell I might even have to go to Sam later this week for more." I reply

"I don't want Santana to have to deal with weed in the apartment"

"It's fine, I smoke too" Santana cut in

"Ok that's hot" I mutter making Santana smile

Quinn shook her head grinning, "Santana I think you're going to love the apartment."

"I think I will, too" She says glancing at me which made goosebumps rise on my arms.

"Brittany get back to the apartment and finish your work so we can all hang out later" Quinn orders

"Yes Mother" I mumble while packing my bag and grabbing my history book.

When I get back to the apartment I sit on the couch, grab my laptop placing it on my lap as I rest my feet on the coffee table and put on my headphones, then I remember the weed and grin cause I'm totally getting blazed later.

I turned back to my paper and turned on my music Quinn has always laughed at me while I'm writing and listening to music because although I always finish my work, I also play air guitar and air drums while working. I just can't help it, I get into the music. Plus I can actually play the drums and guitar so I'm not just making shit up, not that that's a bad thing.

I must be really into my paper cause the next time I look at the clock it 5:00 and I would just like to say that I'm kicking this paper's ass. Another A for Brittany Pierce folks!

I focus again and now I'm writing and totally ignoring the fact that the weed is in my pocket just begging to be toked up cause I know all about priorities.

Screw this shit I can totally write while high, I'll just get Quinn to read over it later.

By 6:00 I'm completely lit, listening to music and blowing this paper out of the water so I don't hear the knock on the door or the apologies from Rachel and Quinn to Santana about how if I get focused and high there's no stopping me. Add music to that mix and you really should just live your own life and ignore my existence.

I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder I could've shit my pants right then. I look over and saw Quinn smirking at me.

"What the fuck, Quinn? You should allow someone to acknowledge your existence in a room before you fucking try to scare the shit out of them and then you just walk up in here and…" Quinn moves to the side, "Oh hi Santana." I obviously stop ranting and Santana is laughing her ass off with Rachel and Quinn.

"How's that paper Britt?" Quinn asks collapsing next to be on the couch and leaning against me.

I wrap my arm around her and say, "I think I'm a boss in history, personally."

I don't notice Santana's look when she sees how close Quinn and I are sitting, but the other girls do and Quinn sits up.

"Santana, be warned, these two have been best friends for a long time and they act like an old married couple however they have never pursued a relationship together."

"Ew!" Quinn and I say together

"I'm completely straight, first off and Brittany's all about the pussy so that would never work. Besides we have never had feelings for each other…or I haven't." Quinn adds turning to me

"Nope, I thought you were hot when we first met but now I've seen too much" I say smirking and Quinn punches my on the arm, "Ow! I was kidding. I did think that you were hot and I mean you are pretty but I'm not personally attracted to you."

"Cause you like girls with dark hair" Quinn said grinning

"True that! There's something weird about dating a blonde girl, I don't know." I say then turn back to my paper. I'm almost done so I get back to work, but I stay aware of the conversation since I keep my headphones off.

"So Santana, I'll give you a tour" Quinn says, "I think Britt's personal history book that she's typing up is nearly complete"

"It's more like a short novel" I say while keeping my eyes on the laptop, my hands never stop moving.

I guess that they're done with the tour cause they're back in the living room. I add the final touches to my paper and save it before shutting my laptop and standup stretching.

"Hey guys, I'm gunna take a quick shower!" I yell and hear a 'k' from somewhere in the apartment.

I take a quick shower and throw on some boxers, gym shorts, socks and a comfortable sports bra. Then I remember that Santana here and grab a sleeveless shirt. I've always been more of a tomboy. I played basketball in high school and always wear jeans and t-shirts, mostly guys shirts. If I have to dress up I'll wear nice pants and a button up shirt and the girls don't seem to mind.

I throw the shirt over my shoulder and go into the kitchen to get a beer. All three girls are standing in the kitchen, that's when I remember that shirts are meant to be worn. If I didn't remember, the look on Rachel and Quinn's faces would be enough to remind me. So a pull it on and grab a bottle of beer from the fridge.

"Anyone want one, Q, Rach, Santana?" I ask and Quinn and Santana nod, so I grab them a beer each. I quickly open them in the edge of the counter and hand them over.

I brush past Quinn and Santana to go to the living room and clean up my stuff. I'll print the paper off later. It's not due till next week but like I said earlier, I always get my work done. Once everything's in my bag I hang it on the wall by the door. We have like 20 fucking coat hangers nailed into the wall in a straight line by the door, don't look at me, they were there when we moved in.

I gotta say our apartment is pretty fucking awesome. We have a nice living room with a decent view, a well sized kitchen and small eating area. There are two bedrooms on each side of the apartment and two bathrooms. My room is closest to Quinn's and we share a bathroom that between the rooms. It's the same way on the other side Rachel's room is next to a bathroom and on the other side of the bathroom is an empty bedroom. The bedrooms and bathrooms are bigger than you'd think.

I walk back into the kitchen and sit on a stool by the bar. Rachel's on the phone ordering Chinese while Quinn and Santana are talking. I take a moment to fully look at Santana. She's gorgeous. She has dark, nearly black hair, big brown eyes and the most amazing lips. Her body is bangin and she knows it but she seems pretty modest about her looks. I mean, she's not hiding it but there's enough covered to let your imagination run wild. I think she caught me staring cause there's a slight smirk on her lips but I don't care.

"Alright, food's on the way, cough it up" Rachel said.

I lay out $15 bucks and Quinn and Rachel look at me oddly. "What? Santana shouldn't have to pay, you fucking invited her. I say that calls for a free dinner, Q."

Quinn thought for a second and I could tell that Santana was about to argue as she put her hand in her pocket.

"Santana, if you pull anything resembling money out of that pocket, I swear" I say pointing at her

"It's an empty threat but she's right. We'll pay for you" Rachel said smirking at me

I roll my eyes and stand up cause I hear my phone beep. It's a text from some girl I met a few days ago. I look over at Santana and see her look away from me and decide to ignore my phone. I walk back over to the bar and grab my now empty beer bottle. I take it over to our glass trach can.

Yes, you heard correctly, we do that separate the trash shit. Wanna guess whose idea it was? Ding ding we have a winner, blame the Berry. Look I'm not saying that it's stupid it's just that I like to be lazy sometimes, alright, so get off my back.

Anyways, I set it in the 'glass can' and grab another from the fridge.

"She's not an alcoholic, don't worry." Quinn says smirking, "Our little Britt drinks when she's nervous about something."

"Shut up" I mumble and walk back to the bar and sit on the stool

Rachel looks a little confused, "You're very rarely nervous, what's going on?"

Saved by the bell, bitches. I grab the money and walk over to the door. I hand the chick the money and smile at her before grabbing the food and shutting the door. I turn around and see them all smirking at me.

"What?"

"Who is she?" Rachel asks

I scrunch my forehead, "Who is who?"

"The girl you're crushing on that's making you all fidgety." Quinn says

"I resent that. I am not fidgety, just coming down from my high." I reply, "Which, I should fix right now." I set the food down on the bar and jog to me room to grab my stache box and walk back to the living room. I sit down on the couch and start rolling a couple joints. The other girls walk into the living room and sit down while eating their food. "Anyone wanna hit?" I ask the room mainly Santana since Quinn and Rachel rarely smoke.

"Let Santana have some" Quinn says through a full mouth

"Anyone ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full of food, Fabray?" I smirk. She flips me off and I grin. "Santana?"

"Sure but only if you have enough" Santana replies making Quinn and Rachel laugh

"She always has enough to share" Rachel says and I just smirk

"Here, you can have your own joint." I say handing her a joint. Our fingers brush and I swallow, which I would normally berate myself for but I saw her do the same thing.

I hand the lighter to Santana and watch as she lights her joint and inhales, the girl doesn't even cough and I have to hold back a groan. Sorry but it's sexy. She hands me the lighter and I take a hit of my own while standing up and going over to grab my food and beer.

"So, Santana, what do you think about living here?" Rachel asks

"Way to be forward Berry" I mumble and take another hit

Santana looks at me and smirks. I think I like high Santana.

"Sure if all of you are cool with it. It's fine if you all need to talk about it, though."

We all glance at each other, reading each other's minds.

Quinn shakes her head, "Nah, we're good." She grabs my joint and takes a hit before passing it back. "Welcome Home, Lopez"


	2. Chapter 2

So I really like that Santana's moving in but I hate moving shit. I mean it's like a really fucked up punishment. You have to pack up all of your shit, carefully, into boxes put it in a car and drive just to unload all of it. It just feels way too pointless to me. I know it's not but it still feels that way.

So it's times like these that I wish my fucking Hogwarts letter would show up and I could just transport everything without so much effort. Sorry, I know that I'm ranting but seriously, think about it.

Anywhoo, we've been moving all of her stuff since early this morning and it's about noon and we're almost done, so that's good. I'm currently standing in her old room, taking a breather before grabbing one of the last two boxes to take it out to car.

Santana walks in a smiles, "Tired?"

"Fuck yeah, shit" I reply

"I thought you were a dancer" She smirks

I narrow my eyes and nod, "That's right but this aint dancing" I say as a grab a box. She grabs the other while laughing.

"Not exactly my point but ok." She replies.

I am beyond grateful that the elevator in her building is working, apparently it's been broken and she wasn't sure if it's be working. I almost left at those words; she lived on the fucking 5th floor, folks.

We're back at our apartment and we've finished bringing all of the boxes up, with live in the 4th floor and we have 2, count em, 2 elevators. I am chilling on the couch while the other girls grab some pizza from the kitchen. My phone beeps and I grab it. It's that same chick, ugh. Can she not take a hint?

"Ok Brittany, what's with the face?" Rachel asks

I look up and see them all looking at me, "Wha…what face?" smooth Pierce

"You look annoyed" Quinn said while sitting next to me and grabbing my phone

"Hey, give that back!" I try to grab it but she jumps up

"Hey Brittany, I guess you didn't see my text the other day. I'd really like to hang out, maybe have some _fun_. Call or text me, Lindsay" Quinn reads out loud

I groan, "What?"

"It sounds like she wants to fuck your brains out, to me" Quinn said smirking

"Oh is this the girl?" Rachel asks

"No! Just give me back my phone, Quinn"

Quinn types something and tosses it back.

"Fuck Quinn!" I say seeing her text, "Whatever you want babe? Come on over. Really, do I sound that douchey?"

"Yes" Rachel and Quinn say together

"Well I'm not interested in her! Now she gunna come over cause already fucking knows where we live!" I say angrily

All three girls look surprised by my outburst and I guess I get it. I'm usually calm and laid back and here I am fucking yelling cause my best friend just closed deal for me to fuck a girl.

I sigh, "Sorry""

"B, I can just text her and tell her that I stole your phone" Quinn offers apologetically

"Nah, just…just forget it." I mumble before lying face down on the couch.

"Brittany, there's obviously a girl that you like otherwise, let's face it, you would have already gotten with this girl." Rachel says

"Guys, Lindsay lives" *knock knock* "upstairs…fuck" I get up to answer the door. "Hey Lindsay" I said once I opened the door. I open my mouth to say more but Quinn cuts in.

"Baby, come back to bed" Quinn says walking over in just her oversized shirt and underwear. I swear I don't know if my face is solid white or solid red. "Who are you, oh did you find Britt's phone?"

"What?" Lindsay says, obviously as confused as I am

I scratch the back of my neck as Quinn wraps her arms arm my waist and says, "Britt lost her phone a few days ago and I figured you found it"

"No I didn't" Lindsay says upset then looks at me and adds, "I guess I don't have to tell you to lose my number" and walks away.

I'm telling guys now; my jaw was on the ground. "What was…"

"I had to fix it" Quinn shrugs as she pulls her pants on.

I smile at her, speechless.

"Quinn that was hilarious" Santana spoke up

I look at Santana and see that she's looking at me

Rachel speaks up, "let's do something"

"I need to unpack" Santana says

Quinn speaks up, "We can help you" and starts walking toward Santana's room

"You don't have to" She says

"We roommates, we help each other" Quinn says smiling at me

"Tender moment" Rachel whispers and we all bust out laughing

We are all in Santana's room helping her unpack. This is the only 'decent' part about moving, still hate it though.

We all hear a knock on the door and I go out to answer it.

I open the door and standing there is a super-hot chick. She's wearing a leather jacket and parts of her hair are dyed blue but I still have no idea who the fuck she is.

"Yeah?" I say

She totally just checked me out, "I'm looking for Santana."

"Alright, come on in" I say and then I holler "Santana!" I am so fucking polite

The girls all come into the room and Santana smiles at the chick.

Chick stands and says, "Hey babe"

Hold the fucking front door, 'babe'?

"Hey Dani" Santana says while hugging this chick now known as Dani.

I look over and see Quinn watching me. I go to the kitchen and grab a beer before walking back into the living room.

"I like your new place, babe" Dani says looking around. I don't see Santana glance at me; I'm focused on color code chick here.

"Thanks, these are my roommates, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany" Santana replies

"Pleasure" Dani says while checking out my roommates, me no likey this chick. Then she turns to Santana and asks, "Am I on someone's turf?"

"I'm not sure, you'd have to ask Brittany." Santana says

Shit, this is her drug deal and girlfriend?

Dani turns to me all serious like, making me feel like I'm in the fucking Godfather.

"How about it? Someone else own this place?" She asks me

"Not that I know of. My guy's a roamer." I reply

She nods and walks over to Santana. They do their exchange and the chick kisses Santana on the cheek. Me being way too fucking obvious, I take a swig and turn back to the kitchen. Way to go Pierce, you idiot.

I hear the door shut and the girls come into the kitchen. Quinn and Santana glance at me.

"I'm so sorry. I can talk to her and we can do our thing somewhere else." Santana says apologetically looking at me

I shrug, "It doesn't matter, like I said, Puck's a roamer and Sam's waits for people to go to him."

She nods and keeps eye contact till I break it and glance at Rachel, who's on her phone.

"How's the Finnster?" I ask, trying to change to subject

Rachel looks up smiling, "He's good. He and his sister are will be here in a minute with Mike."

"Marley?" Quinn asks and glances at me.

Ok, so here's the deal with Marley. She and I have had a couple make out sessions but nothing more. She wants to do more but I just can't. She's way too innocent and I would feel awful if I did something to ruin that. Yes, folks, I have a heart.

"Yeah" Rachel mumbles while texting

"You're gunna burn that phone out soon, Berry" I say ignoring Quinn's look

"I need to collect rent money and grocery money." Quinn tells us and I go to my room to grab my cash. I work at a local coffee shop and sometimes I take a shift at a bar around the corner.

I hear a knock and groan at the thought of Marley being all over me. I walk back into the kitchen and see Finn, Marley and Finn's fiend Mike. Quinn has a thing for Mike and he likes her too.

I can already feel Marley watching me. Now, I'm not full of myself, just so you know. I don't think every girl is into me, but I always seem to attract to ones that like to hold on tight and it drives me crazy but not the good kind of crazy.

"Hey Britt" Marley says and I smile at her, "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?" I reply, yet again missing the glance from Santana.

Marley smiles, "I'm great, wanna hang out?" Guys, that means make out in her terms.

"Not right now. We're all helping Santana move in. Gotta get back to work." I mumble and walk to Santana's room

I'm not stupid I know Quinn and Rachel are now focused on the guys but I don't want to be stuck with Marley, ok that sounded harsh.

Santana enters her room and starts going through a box.

"You can hang out with her if you want. I can finish this by myself." She says quietly

"Please don't make me" I mutter without thinking and she raises an eyebrow. I sigh and say, "She all clingy and I'm just not into her like that."

Santana nods and goes back to her box.

"So uh, how long have you been with that chick?" I ask as normally as possible without looking up

"What chick? Dani?" She asks and I nod. She laughs, "We've hooked up like twice but she's just my dealer."

I nod and continue unpacking things. It's pure awkward silence and it's killing me.

"So, how long have you smoked?" I ask and see her smile slightly at my inability to not talk

"Since high school. I don't do it all the time but the occasional smoke relaxes me." She answers

I nod and ignore my phone beeping in my pocket. I know it's Marley.

"You gunna get that?" She smirks

"Nope, it's her" I say pointing my thumb towards the living room and she nods.

"How long have you two been hooking up?" She asks and I smirk

"We've only ever made out. She wants more but I just can't do that with her, it doesn't feel right." I reply as my phone beeps again and roll my eyes and look at it. Yep, she wants to make out in my room. "God, I wish she would stop"

"So you don't like her like that?" Santana asks and I look up at her and shake my head

"You don't like Dani like that?" I ask and she shakes her head and takes a step towards me.

I walk over to her, shutting the door along the way.

"So you're single?" I ask and she nods. I nod in reply to the unasked question of if I am and our lips crash together.

Fuck yes, she's a great kisser. I push her up against her wall and she fucking moans. I could have lost it right there but luckily I heard footsteps and back off, getting back to a box just in time for Quinn to walk in.

"Hey guys, I'm gunna make dinner, you two ok with waffles?" she asks

"Ye..yeah I love breakfast for dinner," I reply not looking up

She must turn to Santana cause Santana say's "Sounds great to me"

Quinn says, "Awesome come to the kitchen in like 10 minutes" and leaves

It's like a fucking magnet as soon as the door closes and I have no idea how it happens by I have her back up against the wall within seconds. Her hands are on the back of my neck, pulling me as close as possible and my hands are on her hips. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip and she moans again, fuck yes. She opens her mouth and our tongue meet. I groan, I can't help it and she smiles slightly. I trail some kisses down her jaw and her neck. She moans and pulls my lips back up to hers.

We hear Quinn yell that dinners ready so we kiss once more and back away. It's not awkward, which is weird but I don't mind.

"Your shirt's messed up" I say quietly

"You need to fix your hair" she replies and we fix our appearances.

I nod at her when she's set; she reaches over and brushes some hair behind my ear and nods back.

"We can't tell them" we whisper at the same time and laugh lightly

"But I like you so unless you want to stop…" she starts but I shake my head with a smile

We both grin and I grab my beer from the shelf and we walk out of her room to get dinner.

Marley has been trying to get my attention all through dinner but I keep my attention anywhere else.

I kinda feel bad for keeping this thing with Santana a secret from Quinn and Rachel but then I look up and catch Santana's eyes and I'm good. She's so fucking hot but she also seems really cool. Time shall tell, my friends.

We just finished dinner and I'm helping Quinn clean up in the kitchen.

"Why aren't you all over Marley?" Quinn asks

I roll my eyes, "You know that I don't feel like that towards her. She's a great girl but we just made out some, that's it."

"Well, she seems pretty bummed." Quinn whispers and nods over to the living room where I see Marley sitting on the floor with her chin in her hand.

I sigh and we finish up the dishes. I'm drying my hands when there's another knock on the door. I swear, people never leave us alone. Rachel answers it.

"Brittany!" She hollers over to me and I walk over and see Tina, my ex. We're obviously not together but we've stayed decent friends.

"Hey what's up" I say

She sighs, "I need to get blazed. Bad date."

I nod and she walks in. We walk over to the group. "Guys, we're gunna smoke, any of you wanna join?"

"Totally" Mike grins and looks at Quinn who just nods.

"Well, I'm in" Finn adds and Rachel rolls her eyes but smiles.

Marley looks way too excited and Santana is looking at Tina confused.

"Oh, sorry, Tina this is Santana, she's our new roommate and Santana this is Tina my…friend" I hesitated, I fucking hesitated.

"They used to date, but now they're just friends without any benefits" Quinn smirks

"True, it would be weird to try to be together again." Tina says

"Tina, here, had a shitty date so we're gunna toke up till she forgets about it." I say then look back at Santana, "You in?"

Santana smiles and nods, "We should try some of mine, it's a new batch so I wanna see what it's like."

"Cool, I'll go get mine and my water bong." I say before going to my room.

When I get back to the living room the door is locked and Quinn turned on the 'toke light'.

So the 'toke light' is a neon sign that hangs in our living room. It says 'Puff Puff Pass'. It's pretty cool, I think. I found it at my cousin's garage sale. I have one in my room that says 'High Life'.

Anyways, we all get comfortable but close enough so we don't have to put a whole lot of effort into passing the bong and Santana's joint cause once you're lit, effort is not in your vocabulary.

Santana walks in with a couple joints and I have a stache box pretty much full of bud. Luckily the only seat left is on the big chair next to me so she sits by me. Quinn and Mike are sitting pretty close and I think Finn and Rachel have molded together. Marley is sitting next to Tina. I know for a fact that Tina thinks Marley is cute.

I pack a bowl and take the first hit, fucking killer. I pass it to Santana who passes her joint to Quinn who's sitting near her on the left. I watch Santana take a hit and if I had a dick, I'd have a boner, and she knows it cause she's got that sexy smirk on her lips. I really wanna kiss her but I can't, which kinda sucks. She reaches over and grabs my phone from my thigh, normally I'd flip my shit but I just watch her. She puts her number in there under 'San' and puts it back on my leg. I send her a quick text that says 'Britt' and she grins as she saves my number.

I turn back to Rachel who's talking about the ins and outs of Broadway to Tina. It's actually pretty interesting but I can feel Marley watching me and it's really fucking annoying.

Quinn looks at me with a smirk till she notices how annoyed I am about it and she speaks up, "Marley, you alright? You're like staring off into space."

Marley blushes and nods before looking down at her lap. Quinn sends me a wink that Santana sees. Santana smirks at me with a raised brow and I roll my eyes.

"Britt, are you gunna try out for the recital?" Mike asks me

He's a dancer too so we can always discuss cool shit.

"I don't know; what about you?" I reply

He nods, "Yeah, my mom heard about it so I don't have much of a choice" He grins and I laugh

"What are you gunna perform?" I ask

"Well that's why I was asking. I figured we could do a number together." He tells me and I nod

I think for a moment, "Sure, what the hell. Whatcha thinking?"

I grins, "Well I know that you won't wear a dress…"

"Hell no" I say making everyone laugh

"…so I'm thinking 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Derulo and killer choreography."

"I'm so in" I smirk

"Oooh, get Kurt to design your clothes" Rachel says and calls him before I can respond. She tells him to come over but warns him that we're smoking. I know him and he'll totally join in.

It's been like 15 minutes and there's a knock on the door. Rachel jumps you and answers it. Kurt really awesome and they both really get along.

Kurt walks over to the group after a slightly dramatic reuniting with Rachel.

"Alright, ladies and gents, talk to me." Kurt says before he spot Santana, "Hello, Kurt Hummel, friend and designer." He adds reaching his hand out

Santana shakes it, "Santana Lopez, friend and new roommate" She replies making everybody grin

"Nice to meet you Santana, you are gorgeous" He says pulling me from my seat and sitting down

Santana smirks at me then looks at him, "Thank you, that's really sweet."

I walk over and sit on the floor leaning back against Quinn's legs.

Mike turns on 'Talk Dirty' and I smirk mouthing the words.

"Kurt that's the song" Rachel says and Kurt listens closely

"I fucking love this song" I say bopping my head to the beat. I can already picture some of the choreography.

Mike stands up and reaches his hand down to help me up. I take it and we walk over to the space between the living room and kitchen. We restart the music and he shows me some moves. Everyone's watching us but that's never bothered me when I'm dancing.

We play around with a few moves and I really like some of them.

2 Chainz part comes on and I have to think about what we could do with that part. It's definitely an R rated song but that's fine cause this is an R rated recital. No kids under 16 are allowed in and they still have to have an adult with them if they're under 18.

I watch Mike do some more moves and then I try some out. We're gunna kill this performance.

Everybody left a while ago and now it's just us roomies now. We're just chilling in the living room when Quinn stands up.

"I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed but since tomorrow's Saturday, we should all do something" She says and we all nod

"I'm going to bed too" Rachel mumbles tiredly, "I'll see all of you in the morning"

They both bid us goodnight and then the room goes silent after they leave.

"Come on, let me show you something" I say to Santana and stand up.

I walk over to the window with the fire escape and open it. I smirk at her and we go up to the roof.

When we get up there she seems impressed with the view, and it really is pretty nice. I'm leaning my shoulder against a wall looking at the city when she turns me and pins me against the wall. I smirk and she kisses me.

Did I mention that she's an amazing kisser?

I turn us around cause I like to be a little in charge. She grins and I think she likes it. We keep making out and have my hands on her hips, like earlier. I can feel a sliver of skin between her t-shirt and shorts and it's so fucking soft there; I barely push her shirt up more so I can feel more. She fucking moans into my mouth and pulls me flush against her and we both groan. I seriously want to take her shirt off but that's probably too much…for now.

She's barely scratching the back of my neck while I trail kisses down her jaw and neck and back up. Her breathing is really picking up. I don't know why I do it, so don't judge, but I slip my right leg between hers. She moans again and I barely…barely grind my leg against to center. She scratches my neck a little harder and leans her head back so I go for her neck but she somehow switches it and now she's kisses my neck. She gently bites my pulse point and I grind my leg against her harder. She's like fucking riding my thigh till her stupid ass phone goes off.

She sighs and pulls back. I don't move from my spot and she leans her head against mine while she reads a text. She must not need to respond cause she puts her phone into her back pocket and lays a hand on the side of my neck and smiles at me.

I smile back and ask, "Everything alright?"

She nods and pulls me closer so that our lips are touching but we aren't kissing.

"I like you, Britt" She murmurs before kissing me once

I grin and reply, "I like you too San" and kiss her once

She smile and kisses me again but doesn't stop when her phone beeps again. She keeps kissing me and I am all for that. Man, this girl is something else.

This time the kiss is a lot slower and there's no grinding, which is totally fine cause I've never been kissed like this and I've never felt like this. Look I'm not the kind of person that falls for someone so easily but, guys, this girl has got me feeling all weird.

She smiles and pulls back, "We should probably get back down there" she says quietly

I nod and lean forward leaving one last kiss on her lips.

I can hear my alarm clock but I don't care. I don't wanna get up, the world can do it's own thing while I stay in this warm, soft bed. Just let me sleep.

However, my life isn't that easy. That's fucked up, right?

I barely hear my door creak before Quinn and Rachel both jump on top of me. This, ladies and gentlemen, is not unusual…sadly.

I groan, "Why? Why must you two insist on ruining my mornings like this?"

"Because we love you!" Quinn exclaims into my fucking ear

"Fabray, Berry please I'm begging you for like 30 more minutes, please!"

"Nope and you forgot Santana." Quinn says

"We tried to get her to join us but she's too nice" Rachel adds

I look to the right and sure enough Santana's leaning against the door frame, smiling. God, that smile.

"Well I like her better than you two" I mumble seriously making Santana look down at the floor and blush. That's right! I made her blush! Fuck yeah!

"Yeah yeah whatever, you know you love us" Quinn says and I can practically hear the smirk, I groan. "Alright lazy bones, get up or we'll show Santana how you sleep in boxers and a sports bra"

"Hey, I'm not ashamed of my body…"

"We know!" They say together

"You practically live with your 'abs of steel' on display, Britt" Rachel says

I scoff, "I work hard to keep those!" I hear them both sigh and roll my eyes. "Fine fine, move so I can take a shower"

"Santana run before your eyes become victims of the 'Bangin Britt Body' as she calls it." Quinn says smirking

I roll my eyes and get out of bed.

"Your bed is so warm and comfy" Rachel says curling up with Quinn in my bed

"Fuck you, get out of my bed." I say not noticing how Santana is totally checking me out, not that I blame her. Still, I'm not full of myself but I do work hard to keep my body nice.

"Santana, come lay down with us while Britt showers. Even though I hate to admit it, her bed smells great" Quinn says

"Best body spray ever" Rachel adds and I shake my head.

I grab a clean pair of boxer briefs (they're comfortable) and a sports bra before I walk out.

Can you believe I find all three of them in bed when I get back to my room?

I don't mind Santana in my bed, I'm kinda hoping I can join her in there at some point but I mean really.

"Alright, Dumb, Dumber and Santana. You three wanna get out of my bed?" I ask while I grab some jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Nope, we're comfy" Rachel says

"Which dumb and which ones dumber?" Quinn asks

I narrow my eyes at them and say, "Depends on the day"

Santana stands up, "Sorry they pulled me in and then I got really comfortable"

I grin, "Don't worry about it."

"Hey! You're gunna be nice to her but mean to us?!" Quinn exclaims

"Yeah I am, she didn't wake me up rudely this morning"

Santana smiles and goes into the kitchen. I go as well cause it doesn't look like my friends are going to get out of my bed.

"Did you finish unpacking?" I ask Santana while a grab some bread for toast

"Nearly. There's only like two boxes left." She answers and glances into my room

I grin and ask, "Want some help to finish it real quick?"

She looks at me and smiles, "Sure that'd be great"

"Alright" I say. Screw the damn toast

I follow her to her room and she softly shuts the door before I push her against it. Our lips immediately connect and I smile.

After a second or so she says, "Good Morning"

"Sure is" I reply grinning and I can hear my friends coming down the hall.

We quickly separate and I grab some pictures from a box and start setting them on the shelf while she unpacks a couple shirts and starts hanging them in her closet. The door opens and Rachel walks in followed by Quinn.

They go and sit on Santana bed.

"What with you two and people's beds?" I ask smirking

"Shut up, so what do you guys want to do today?" Quinn asks

I shrug, "I'm good with whatever"

"Well…" Rachel drags out

I turn around and look at her suspiciously, "What?"

"So Mike, invited me over tonight, to stay the night and Finn wants Rachel to come over too. But we don't have to go. I know it would just be you two here and you guys barely know each other." Quinn says guiltily

"Q, it's fine with me." I reply and Santana nods along

"Yeah, girls go be with your men" Santana says smiling

Quinn and Rachel smile, "Can we like…" Rachel starts

"Go pack" I cut in

They both jump up and run out of the room. I glance over to Santana she's smirking. I smirk back cause tonight is going to be fucking awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

So tonight's just me and Santana cause Quinn and Rachel are going to spend the night with Mike and Finn. I'm like super fucking excited. Think about it. This girl, wait, this _gorgeous_ girl that I like and likes me back is gunna be in the apartment… with me…tonight…alone. Folks, this is a fucking dream come true a little excitement would be appreciated.

Thank you.

I'm currently sitting in Quinn's room playing on my phone.

"What should I wear to sleep in?" Quinn asks as Santana and Rachel come in.

"Q, babe, I don't think you're gunna need any sleep clothes" I say without looking up, "Just sayin"

"Oh shit I need to shave my legs!" Quinn exclaims and runs out of the room

Rachel's eyes go wide and she runs out as well

I glance up at Santana and grin. She smiles back. Quinn comes running in wearing only a towel, looking for a shirt to wear over to his place, while holding a razor.

"Quinn, calm the fuck down, you're like the fucking squirrel thing in 'Ice Age'. It's only noon, you have plenty of time. Go take a shower; groom all your shit and then pack for tonight." I say trying to get her to chill

"Oh my Barbra!"

"Berry's gone mad" I groan and stand up, brushing Santana's hand on my way out of the room.

So it's like 3ish and the crazy duo have finally finished packing and now we're all chilling in the living room. I'm sitting on the couch while the other three are sitting in chairs Rachel's purple bag and Quinn's green bag are sitting by the door.

"What are you two gunna be up to tonight?" Quinn asks looking back and forth between me and Santana.

I shrug while looking through Facebook, "Probably order some food."

"Maybe watch a movie" Santana adds, flipping through a magazine

Quinn hums, "If there are any problems call us, we're only like 7 minutes away"

Mike and Finn live together.

"Yes mom and we won't touch the liquor cabinet, wait no we probably will." I smirk and she throws a pillow at me but, like a boss, I swat it away.

"Be sure to put on the chain lock, Brittany, you never know" Rachel adds

"Ok ok, guys, I'm 21 I think I'm good and…well I don't know how old Santana is but I think we can both handle one night without you two." I say looking up at them

Santana doesn't even glance up but still says, "I just turned 21 a few weeks ago"

"I turned 21 over the summer" Quinn adds for conversation

"I turned 21 last month" I mumble

"I'll be 21 in two months" Rachel says happily

There's a knock at the door and Rachel gets up to answer it. She walks over with Mike and Finn.

"Sup Pierce, Santana" Mike says smiling. He really is an awesome guy. I really hope it all works out for him and Quinn; she really deserves a great guy. I love that girl like a sister and he better not hurt her. I don't think he will but still.

Mike sits next to Quinn while Finn sits and Rachel sits in his lap.

"What are you two ladies up to tonight?" Finn asks

"Strippers and some coke, you?" I say and that poor boy's eyes go wide. He actually believes me.

"Finn, honey, she's kidding…right Brittany?" Rachel says

"Well I'm kidding about the coke, but the occasional stripper is a nice treat." Everyone looks at me, "Shit guys, I'm kidding"

"We had strippers at Ryder's birthday party" Finn says, "It was crazy"

"Wow" Santana whispers and I bust out laughing

Rachel looks scandalized, "You were around strippers?"

"Uhhh"

"Anyways, Netflix has a bunch of new movies," Quinn says, "so if you guys decide to watch a movie I'd check that out."

I nod, "Alright, thanks Q. Are you all hanging out together or what?"

"I want to take Quinn somewhere so probably separately" Mike says

"Treat her right or I'll castrate you, Chang." I say then turn to Finn, "That goes for you too, Hudson. Don't hurt my girls, take care of them."

I might joke around about how they drive me crazy and they do sometimes but I still love them both and they know it. I have to make sure that they're respected. I respect women, even if it doesn't look like it sometimes. I try to be a gentlewoman.

"Got it, Brittany" Mike says sincerely and Finn nods

"Good, now do yall have condoms?"

"There she is." Quinn smirks and I wink at her

Mike laughs and stands up, "We really should head on out. It was good to see you again Britt, Santana. See yall later."

"Later guys" I say standing up. Quinn walks over and hugs me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Rachel does the same. "Love you girls"

"Love you too" They say while Mike and Finn grab their bags.

The four of them leave and I go ahead and lock the door even with the chain lock.

I turn back around and see Santana still reading the magazine so I sit down and look through Facebook. I swear I'm not fucking even paying attention to my phone, I'm so focused on her but I keep looking at my phone. The room stay silent for about a minute.

"Fuck it" She mutters before she stands up, walks over to me and straddles my lap. She kisses me and I drop my phone and pull her closer to me by her hips. She has her hands cupping the back of my head, pulling me as close as she can.

I can't stop my hands from grabbing her ass; they have a mind of their own. Luckily she doesn't seem to mind. In fact she moans and grinds down a bit.

I trail some kisses around her jaw and up to her ear. I have to say it. So I whisper in her ear, "San, you're so fucking hot"

She groans and pulls me back to her lips. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth. Our tongues are fighting for dominance. So, to show her how much I like to be in charge I move enough to lie her down on the couch with me on top. I never break our kiss, so I'm pretty proud of myself.

I have one leg between hers and I push it into her. She moans and pulls me closer; so I do it again. I feel her lower her hands and, fucking hell, she's trying to take my shirt off. Hell yeah! I help and only break our kiss for a split second as I pull it over my head.

Once it's off she moves one of her hands to my stomach and moans making me grin. It's the abs, guys. Trust me, girls love abs. She smiles and I move my hands to the bottom of her shirt. She nods and I help her take it off. She's fucking wearing a red lacey bra and all I can do is groan and lay my head on her shoulder so I don't pass out from the pure hotness in front of me. She laughs till I start sucking on her neck which brings one of the sexiest moans I've ever heard in my life out of her

"Fuck Britt" She hisses when I lightly suck on her pulse point, making me smile against her skin. I softly bite the same spot which makes her hiss again but I lick the spot to soothe it before moving back to her lips.

I have one hand near the top of her head with my elbow against the couch, holding me up. My other hand is on the left side of her stomach. Her stomach is amazing. It's not as chiseled as mine but it's soft with a beautiful outline of her abs.

I slowly traced swirls onto her stomach as we kissed. She just fucking reaches down, grabs my hand and puts it on her breast! Her breast guys! God and it's perfect. Her breasts are amazing. I squeeze gently and grind down at the same time and she fucking whimpers. I could have cum right then. Ugh, she's amazing.

So, I'm trying to be as respectful as I can but when a girl grabs my hand and fucking places it on her breast I figure she wants to do a little more than just kiss.

I slowly kiss down her neck and get to her collar bone and gently bite it. She grabs the back of my head moaning. I go lower till I'm at her breast and I kiss it through the bra. She moans and rubs her center against my leg. I pull back and look at her.

She speaks first, "Let's go to your room" and I nod

We both get up quickly and go to my bedroom. She pushes me against the wall and kisses me. I do her one better and pull her against me. I reach around and touch the clasp of her bra in question. She nods but keeps kissing me. I unhook it and pull is down her shoulders she pulls back and pulls my sports bra over my head.

Before she can do anything else I push her towards the bed. She lies down and I lie on top of her and immediately take her nipple in my mouth. She whimpers and holds the back of my head against her chest. I use my right hand to pinch her left nipple as I softly bite down on her right one. She moans and lifts her hips before pulling me back to her lips. I undo the button of her shorts as we kiss but I don't remove her shorts.

I pull back and look her in the eyes, "I want you, Santana" I say while breathing heavily

She nods and replies, "I want you too"

"Can I take your shorts off?" I ask, not wanting to over step.

She nods, "Please"

Just like that I sit up on my calves and pull her shorts down her legs. Ok so she's wearing a pair of fucking lacey red underwear that match the bra she was wearing. That's how amazing she is, she fucking matched her underwear and bra. Once the shorts are off I move to kiss her but she stops me.

"You too, take yours off" she whispers

I nod and undo my jeans and take them off. Now she's in panties and I'm in boxer briefs.

I touch the hem of her underwear and look at her. She's biting her bottom lip and that's when I realize how heavily we're both breathing. She nods and I lower her underwear, never breaking eye contact. She smiles after I take them off completely. I smile back then I look at her body and groan. She's perfect, fucking perfect. I go up and kiss her, slower this time and she reaches down, lowering my boxers.

I actually get slightly nervous but I push those nerves down along with my boxers. Now we're both naked as the day we were born and it's perfect. I trace my fingers from her neck down to her right breast. I circle her nipple and keep slowly tracing them down the line of her abs, around her navel and onto her hip bone. The entire time I can feel her breathing pick up even more and her legs slowly spreading open.

I move my hand to her pussy and run my fingers between the lips. She's fucking dripping and we both moan. I circle her entrance slowly but I don't dip in just yet. I move back up and feel her clit, making her whimper. I trace circles around it and put some pressure on it before moving down and inserting two fingers into her.

She bucks her hips, "Shit, yes"

"God, San you're so wet" I whisper in to her ear and she whimpers into mine, "I bet you taste amazing. Can I taste you, please?" I feel her nod and move down her body.

When I'm face to pussy with her (Yeah I said that) I take one long lick from the bottom to the top. She reaches down and threads her fingers through my hair and pulls me closer which I don't mind cause I was right, she tastes fucking wonderful. She's sweet and a little salty, her taste plus the smell could send me over the edge alone.

I moan as I dip my tongue into her entrance. It's completely flooded inside and all I want to do and lap it all up but I want to push her over the edge first so I move up to her clit, wrap my lips around it and suck on it. The noise she makes is somewhere between a moan, whimper and scream, and it's beautiful.

I put my fingers back inside her and begin to pump. I moan at how slick it is inside her and she whimpers from the vibrations.

"Shit baby" She whispers.

Normally I'd smile at the term of endearment but right now I am just so focused on her pussy that I only suck harder on her clit. I pick up the pace of my hand and she moans and grinds her hips down so that her pussy rubs against my mouth some more and I love it. I take my fingers out and wrap my arms under her thighs and grab her hips pulling her impossibly closer.

"Fuck, Britt, baby I'm about to…to…Brittany!" She floods my mouth and I drink it all up while she rides out her orgasm.

I lick her clean and place one last kiss on her clit before moving up to her face. She smiles, dazed from her orgasm and wipes my chin off before pulling me into a kiss. She moans as she tastes herself on my tongue. We kiss lazily till suddenly she flips us over.

"Your turn" She whispers. There are those nerves again.

She kisses down my jaw and my chest before she takes my nipple in her mouth

"Ah shit" I groan. I can feel her smile against my chest.

This is really difficult for me cause I prefer to be in charge. I normally just deliver orgasms, I'm rarely a receiver.

I feel her hand moving down my body but she's not touching me _there_ , she's just feeling my body. I think that she trying to calm me down. I hate that she can sense my nerves. I guess you all now see that I'm not always gathered and confident. Man, I hate this. Not the sex, that's great, I hate that I feel like this while she's fucking naked and on top of me.

I pull her head back up to me and connect our eyes. I fucking see the concern in her eyes, but I know she won't ask. She already knows me well enough to know that I don't want it spoken out loud.

She smiles and rolls us over, pulling me on top of her and now I'm confused.

She guides my hand back to her pussy and places her hand between my legs. Holy shit, she's trying to make me feel in charge but still fuck me. This girl…I swear.

I push my fingers into her and curl them making her moan as she inserts a finger into me. I groan and grind down some. She smiles and after a second we're in sync with our movements and there are moans, groans and whimpers throughout my room.

"Shit Brittany, I'm gunna fucking cum"

"Fuck, me too"

"Oh Britt!"

"That's it baby, cum for me"

She's whimpering into my ear as she cums around my fingers and I lose it and cum in her hand.

"Shit, shit, fuck Santana" I groan. I'm not exactly loud but that was by far the best orgasm of my life.

I roll off of her and she lies still for a minute till she turns onto her side and curls into me, making me smile.

"Brittany, I really fucking like you and that's not just cause you just gave me two amazing orgasms" She says grinning

I laugh, "But it helped right?"

She laughs and it's so beautiful, "Sure"

"I really fucking like you too, San" I say looking at her, "So I'm gunna ask you a question but if it fucks this up just ignore it ok…" She laughs and nods, "So, we're just getting to know each other but I mean…I don't know how to phrase it without sounding territorial."

"You want this be exclusive?" She asks

I sigh and nod, "Yeah but if that fucked this up just forget it was brought up"

"That's what I want too, I mean I still think that we shouldn't tell Quinn and Rachel cause they might…"

"Flip their shit?" I assist

She laughs, "Yeah. What do you think?"

"Babe, I'm all for it" I say and she smiles. I swear that smile makes my knees weak.

She leans over and kisses me, rolls on top and she's fucking straddling me, naked! The wet heat that I feel against my abs is like the best fucking thing in the world. She whimpers cause I'm sure that she's still sensitive, so when a clench my abs and they rub her clit just right she whimpers again.

"Shit, baby" She says grabbing my headboard.

"Think you're ready to try a new…ride?" I smirk

She moans and nods before she starts moving and basically humps my abs. I put my hands on her thighs and help her move since her legs are already shaking.

It doesn't take her long till she cums on my abs and it's all over my stomach. I groan wishing that I could clean it up but she takes care of that. I have to squeeze my legs together for some pressure against my core as I watch her lick her own fucking cum off of my abs.

Once she's done she kisses me and I groan as I taste her on her tongue.

So we took a shower and threw my sheets in the washer. We also sprayed my body spray all over my room cause it totally smelled like sex. I don't regret a single second. Hell, we had a few more rounds after she rode my abs and the girl is a moaner which I fucking love.

Right now were eating Greek food that we got delivered and are watching 'Next Friday'. We're sitting on the couch and she's leaning back against me. I just finished my food and she's almost done. I lean down some and kiss her neck and she hums.

"Babe, you have a hickey…" I say apologetically, "do I have one too?"

She turns and looks at my neck.

"Yeah, but it's not very noticeable. I'll put makeup on mine before they get back tomorrow." She says

"Then I need to give you another one." I smirk

"What's your logic behind that?" She asks grinning

"Well I, personally, like you having a hickey but maybe next time I'll put it…idk…on your inner thigh when I eat you out"

She moans, "Shit, stop that"

I grin, "Sorry but you taste delicious"

She sets her food down and straddles my lap, "Really?"

"You know you do, San. Remember how you licked your own cum off my abs?"

I swear, you all, she fucking growls, "I think I need to be reminded"

I nod, "Good idea, your room"

We both jump up and run to her room. She jumps on her bed and starts taking her clothes off. I only take off my shirt and then I push her back to lie down. I grab her underwear and pull them down before I spread her legs and take a long lick of her pussy. She moans, loudly and her hand is in my hair. I open my eyes and see her other hand caressing her breast. I groan at the sight and reach one hand up and grab her breast. She moans and pulls my head closer to her soaked center, though I'm already there. I suck on her clit and she loses it; without any warning she floods my mouth and I blissfully lap it all up.

I crawl up her body and kiss her slowly, letting her taste herself. She moans and I grin.

"Told you, you taste delicious, San."

"Mmm, I do, don't I?" she says smirking

I laugh

I wake up to a loud knocking noise and my fucking phone going off. I turn over and see Santana waking up as well. I look at my phone and see 5 missed calls from Quinn and 3 texts from Rachel. I can hear them yelling through the apartment door. The chain lock is on.

Shit! It's Rachel and Quinn, they're back and Santana's naked.

"Santana, baby wake up" I whisper

She groans, then she must hear the noise cause she jumps up and puts on her clothes. She grabs a lighter and lights a candle so her room won't smell like sex. We make her bed and I run into the living room and put on my headphones. She runs to get the door before she can I grab her and kiss her. She kisses back.

"Go take a quick shower, you can use that as an excuse and I'll say I was doing laundry cause my sheets are in the washer still" I whisper, she nods and kisses me again before running to her bathroom.

I go over to the door and unlock it, "Sorry guys I had my headphones on" I mumble and go to the laundry room. I grab my sheets and take them to my room. They follow me and I get really nervous but they're acting normal so I make my bed while they talk.

"Where's Santana?" Quinn askes

"Shower" I reply and while spreading out the top sheets and tucking it in at the bottom

"You alright?" Rachel asks

"Yep, just tired. How was yall's night?" I ask. They both smile and I grin, "That good, huh?"

"We'll all have a girl talk when Santana gets out of the shower" Rachel says

I nod, finish making my bed and go to the living room. I sit on the big chair and turn on my music while putting on my headphones.

I see Santana walk in a few minutes later and I notice that she covered her hickey. She's smiling and talking to Rachel. I take off my headphones and set them on the coffee table before I lean back, put feet on the table and wait for all girls to come in the living room.

Quinn walks in and sits next to me leaning into my side. I instantly wrap my arm around her. I really hope that Santana knows that I don't have feelings like that for Quinn. Like I said earlier, she's basically a sister to me.

Santana and Rachel sit on the couch and look at us. I can't see Quinn's face so I move my arm and she sits sideways with her legs over mine.

"So? What is it?" I ask looking at Rachel and Quinn

"Well Mike officially asked me out!" Quinn side grinning

"Q! You got your man!" I say happily, "I'm honestly thrilled for you"

"Thanks. He's so great Oh and he wanted me to tell you that some girl named Kitty was looking for you at the studio and she's gunna drop by later to give you something." Quinn says confused

"Oh cool, she has this kickass playlist that she was dancing to a few weeks back and she was gunna make me a copy. You guys need to hear it" I reply

"That's really awesome cause we'll need a great playlist…" Rachel says

"Why?" I ask suspiciously

Rachel and Quinn look at each other, "Well," Quinn says, "We're gunna have a party, if you and Santana are cool with it."

"When?" I ask

"Friday night…what do you guys think?" Rachel asks

I look at San and nearly get lost in thoughts about last night but Rachel and Quinn are here so that's a no no. Santana nods.

"I'm fine with it" She says

"Great! Britt?" Quinn says

"How many people are we talking about here?" I ask

"A decent amount. But there will be lots of hot girls that you spend some quality time with" Rachel says

I roll my eyes, "Stop it with the girls. I'm happy right now so no more of that, got it?" I say looking at Quinn and Rachel pointedly and they nod, "Good, but yeah I guess the party sounds good. But we need to put the tv in one of our rooms cause I'm not buying another one and I'm locking my room."

"Awesome!" Quinn and Rachel say together.

There's a knock on the door and Rachel gets up to answer it.

"Come on in" I hear her say

She walks into the living room with Kitty. Kitty is a crazy hot blonde from the dance studio but I'm not into her, plus now I have San. What more could I ask for?

"Hey Kitty, do you have it?" I ask

"Yeah but remember you said we could hangout and smoke a joint if I gave it to you." She says

Damn, I was hoping she'd forget about that.

"Alright but my roommates are gunna chill with us too." I say and push Quinn's legs off mine and get up. I don't think Kitty likes me, I think she's just a little clingy to everyone.

I grab a joint from my stache box and a lighter before walking back into the living room. I notice that Kitty sat next to where I was sitting so I casually sit down next to San instead. I light the joint and take a hit before passing it to Santana, letting our fingers touch. I'm gunna touch that girl any fucking chance that I get.

The joint makes its way back around to me and I take another hit.

"So what are you gunna use the playlist for?" Kitty asks me

"Probably dancing but who knows maybe whenever I'm just chilling. It's a great playlist. Who put it together?" I reply

"My friend, Artie" Kitty says and I nod

There's a knock at the door and I get up to see who it is. I look out the peephole and see Puck.

"What do you want, Noah?" I yell through the door

"Let me in, Pierce! I need to talk to you, for real!"

I sigh and open the door. He walks in and slams the door shut behind him before pushing me against the bar, "What the fuck, Britt? I thought we were cool!"

I see all of my friends stand up.

"What are you fucking talking about Puck?"

"You letting that bitch over here to deal to you!" he says and I roll my eyes

"Puck, you know that I only use you and Sam so back the fuck up!"

"Nah man, I heard Dani was over here!"

That's when it hits me. "Puck you're a roamer, you have no land. And I wasn't getting any from her, so chill!"

"I was" Santana speaks up and Puck storms over towards her before and grab him and push him against the wall

"Puck, you lay a single finger on her and I'll rip you apart" I growl, "Now chill the fuck down. I only buy from you and Sam so drop it and don't start any trouble or I'll find a new dealer. And stay the fuck away from my friends."

Puck had his jaw clenched but when I finished he sighed and nodded, "Fine but don't fuck around with other dealers behind my back. I'll get what you want just don't shop behind my back."

"I won't. I actually need to talk to you. Come here" I say and back off him. We walk to my room.

When we get inside I shut the door and turn to him, "I need some super silver haze and a good bit of agent orange."

He nods, "K, I'll get it but the silver may take a few days, I've got some agent though. I'll call you later for info."

"Cool, listen, I wouldn't go behind your back, but if you ever try to touch my friends, you're done for, got it."

He nods, "Got in" he grabs a bag from his pocket and sets in on my nightstand, "That's my apology"

I nod and we walk out of my room and I let him out the front door.

I turn and see my roommates looking at me. "Where's Kitty?" I ask

"She left, I think you and Puck scared the shit out of her" Quinn smirks then turns serious, "Wanna explain?"

"Explain what? It's pretty self-explanatory. He thought that I went behind his back. But everything's good now"

"Everything's good?" Rachel asks

"Yeah, I took care of it. He's good now, but if for some reason he bothers any of you, let me know, but I truly doubt he will." I say

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Santana asks

I nod, "Sure". We walk to my room and shut my door.

She instantly kisses me and I pull her close.

"You scared the shit of me" She says

I sigh, "I'm sorry but I wasn't gunna let him touch you."

She smiles, "No, I'm sorry. I should've known that Dani coming here was a bad idea"

"Babe, everything's all good, look he even gave me an eighth of chronic" I say showing her the bag

"He just gave it to you?"

"Yeah I figure I'll let Finn take a hit and wait a bit, if he lives then I'll smoke it" I say smirking, "We need to go back in there"

"Meet me on the roof after they go to bed tonight, k?" She asks and I nod

I kiss her then I grab my stache box and the chronic.

We walk into the living room and I say "Ladies call your boyfriends, but not their sisters and tell them to get their asses over here we're getting blazed!"


	4. Chapter 4

So it's Friday morning and our apartment is crazy. There is so much alcohol and food. We moved all the expensive and meaningful shit into our rooms and locked the bedroom doors. We even pushed all of the furniture to the walls and put sheets over them so if someone sits or spills something it won't be directly on the furniture.

Right now I'm sitting at the bar and typing up my English paper while listening to music. I feel someone wrap their arms around me from behind and rest their head on my shoulder. I know its Quinn.

This might sound creepy but all of my roommates have distinct smells. They all smell nice but their all different. Quinn uses strawberry shampoo so she always smells like strawberries. Rachel smells like clean laundry. It's crazy but she always smells like that. My favorite though is Santana. Santana uses fresh cucumber body wash. I know its sounds weird but really just go smell some cucumber body wash and then tell me how right I am.

So as I was saying, I'm working on my paper and Quinn wraps her arms around my abdomen and lays her head on my should, strawberries fill my senses and I smirk.

"Yes, Fabray?" I say

She lowers my headphones while I continue to type.

"How do you always know when it's me?" She asks which makes me smirk even more

"I just do" I reply while never looking away from my laptop

"Rachel! Santana! Get in here!" Quinn yells

The two girls come into the kitchen but I stay focused on my paper.

"What's up?" Rachel asks

"Ok I want to know how she always knows who's behind her. This is how I walked up to her" Quinn says and wraps her arms around me in example, "So both of pull your hair back. Now I'll point at one of you and you wrap your arms around her like that. No shoes. Alright"

Then room went silent till I felt my girls arms around me. I take a second longer than I need to but I say, "San"

"How the hell? Alright shit just got real!" Quinn exclaims as Santana pulls away, dragging her hands, which makes me smile.

I sigh and keep working on my paper.

"Alright, headphones go back on. We'll try again." Quinn says

Santana slides my headphones back on and I'm back in my own world till Quinn wraps her arms around me.

"Quinn" I mumble while I type my last paragraph,

Then it's Santana again and I smirk, "San…again" Last one is Rachel, "Rach" I say and save my paper before I close it and take off my headphones, "Now ladies, I appreciate all of the awesome hugs but I'm gunna put away my shit and go for a jog before the party people start showing up" I say before grabbing my laptop and putting it in my school bag.

I walk into my room and change into my workout sports bra and basketball shorts. I grab my ear buds and strap my iPod to my arm before tying my running shoes.

I walk into the kitchen where the girls are talking about the party and grab a drink of water real quick.

"I'll be back in like 30 minutes." I say looking at the girls, Quinn and Rachel nod while Santana checks me out. I try not to smirk while I walk to the front door and leave.

I just got back from my run and I walk into the door when I see Dani fucking standing in my living smirking at an angry Santana.

"Everything alright, San?" I ask catching their attention

It takes her a second but her eyes soften when she sees me, "Yeah Britt, Dani was just leaving"

"Come on babe, just come hang out with me" I hear Dani say quietly

Santana closed her eyes in frustration and faces Dani, "Dani, please stop. I'm not doing that." I hear her say quietly

"It's cheaper than having to pay for the bud" Dani fucking smirks. I would love to punch that smirk off her face.

"I think you should leave, Dani" I say, narrowing my eyes

She looks at me and is about to say something when Tina, Mike, Finn and Marley knock on the already open door.

"Hey guys!" Mike says smiling. Seriously, this guy is like always cheerful.

"Quinn, Rachel!" I shout before turning back to Dani and San, "It was nice of you to come by Dani. We'll all see you some other time" That's right, guys, I just did that.

Dani does not look happy, "I'll come back for the party later"

"I don't think that's a good idea, see, my guys are gunna be here. They've become a little territorial lately." Damn I'm good

Dani narrows her eyes at me and it's like it's just us in the room. She fucking leans over a kisses Santana's cheek and it takes everything in me to not go off on her for touching my girl.

Santana's eyes are begging me to not do anything. So I just clench my jaw and open the door wider. Dani smirks at me as she leaves and I slam the door before going to my room, grabbing some clothes and going to the bathroom to take a shower. 

When I get dressed I go into the kitchen and grab a beer. Everyone's in the living room talking and laughing when there's a knock on the door. I go answer it and see Puck and Sam standing there.

"Hey guys, come on in" I say and they come in.

"Peirce, we saw Dani walking not far from here." Sam says

"Yeah well, Evans, it's New York, people walk around" I say before walking back to the kitchen. Man, I need a smoke.

Rachel must hear the door cause she answers it and a crowd of people from school and our jobs come in. I'm not exactly in the greatest of moods so when I see some guy from school walk over to Santana and start flirting I grab a joint and a lighter before going up to the roof.

I lean against the wall and light the joint. I take a huge hit and hold for a long ass time. I can hear someone coming up the fire escape and I hope it's San but of course it's Marley.

I roll my eyes and take another hit.

"Hey Brittany!" She says too happily

"Hey Marley" I reply "Whatcha doing up here?"

"I was gunna ask you the same thing." She says grinning

"Just trying to get away from everyone" I say hoping she'll get the hint…she doesn't

She nods, "I get that. There's a lot of people down there" she says scooting closer.

"Yep" I say scooting away, "Look Marley, I know that we've made out in the past and stuff but no more. I like someone and I don't wanna fuck anything up. I'm sorry"

Marley sighs, "Yeah well it was worth a shot."

"I think Tina likes you" I add quickly

She looks at me and says, "Really?" I nod and she adds, "Well she's pretty cute."

"You should go talk to her." I suggest

She smiles at me, "I hope you get your girl"

"Me too" I mumble as she walks over to the fire escape and goes back down to the party.

I finish the joint and am feeling much better. I go down to the party and pour myself a strong drink.

Quinn walks over and throws an arm around my shoulder, grinning.

"Fabray…" I say smirking

"Pierce, so who is she?"

I laugh, "Who are we talking about?"

"The girl that's got you on some sort of leash." She replies with a smirk as Rachel and Santana walk over and stand next to us.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say smirking

She laughs, "Yeah right! She must be something else cause I might be straight but I know there are a lot of hot, single girls here."

"Maybe I just want a night off from the party shit"

"Oh please, you live for nights like this" Rachel adds

"Yep, drunk girls, high girls, girls taking clothes off and plus the girls already asking me for your number." Quinn says

I roll my eyes. She makes me sound awful and like every fucking girl wants to sleep with me. Trust me, not every girl wants to sleep with me. Plus, there's only one girl that I want to sleep with.

"Ladies, this has been a wonderful conversation but I need to talk to Puck." I say sliding out of Quinn's grip and walking over to Puck and Sam.

"Did you bring party favors?" I ask and they smirk pulling out all kinds of shit.

I laugh and shake my head. "Keep it to Mary Jane, hydros and Xannies, k?"

They groan but nod and toss me a bag of a couple hydros and xannies, before walking off. That's one thing I love about them, they give me free shit cause I bring them business.

I smirk and walk back to the girls, "Want a Xanax or Loratab?"

"Britt! Seriously! Are they gunna deal coke and shit?" Quinn asks

"No, just these and bud. Chill" I say glancing at Santana who's looking at the bag curiously. "San, you should take a Xanax."

She meets my eyes and swear I see 'fuck me now' written in her eyes but I have to ignore it. I smirk as she nods.

I give her one and Quinn grabs one as well.

"I want to smoke" Rachel says to me and I nod. The four of us go to my door. I unlock it and we walk in. I lock the door and pull out my stache box.

When we finish smoking I think Rachel and Quinn are on a different planet and laugh. They leave to go find their boyfriends.

I look at Santana and shut the door.

"I swear she just showed up" she whispers

I nod and sit next to her, "She wanted to sleep with you."

Santana nods, "Yeah but I wasn't going to, Brittany, I wouldn't do that."

"What are we?" I ask

"What do you want us to be?" she asks

I look at her and pull her into a kiss, "I want you to be mine" I say against her lips

"I am yours." She says before kissing me

I nod, "I want people to know that but I know we can't yet and that sucks" She nods

See, my roommates would flip their shit if they found out that Santana and I were…what we are. They have this thing against sleeping with roommates and I get it cause that can fuck up a lot of shit but I don't think that will happen.

I mean, I really really like San. She's fucking amazing and I just…I don't know.

"Baby" Santana says, breaking me out of my thoughts. I look at her and she smiles before kissing my cheek, "We need to get back out there." She tells me

I nod and follow her out of my room before locking it and grabbing a drink.

I am beyond ready for this party to end. It's died down some but there are still people here. Santana is much better at mingling than I am. Quinn has been sucking face with Mike for an hour and Rachel disappeared with Finn about 30 minutes ago.

Finally after another hour everyone except for Finn and Mike has left. I lock the door and start cleaning up. Santana locks the window with the fire escape and helps me clean up. It's not as messy as you'd think but I like to get it cleaned up before going to bed.

"San, go to bed. I'll clean-up" I say quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping couples in their rooms.

"No, I'm fine. Let me help" She replies and I smile at her

Once we're done we sit on the couch and she curls into me. I kiss her head.

"You ok?" I ask

She sighs and looks at me, "Let's go to your room" I nod and we go into my room.

She pushes me against the closed door and kisses me. I grab her ass and pull her closer. She moans into my mouth and I walk her back towards the bed. She sits on the edge and we break the kiss long enough to remove our shirts.

I push her back on the bed and start kissing her jaw while I slip a knee between her legs and push my thigh into her core.

"Fuck" she hisses, "Please baby"

I refuse to argue and reach down and undo her pants. I peel them off and see a fucking blue thong. I kiss her core through the fabric before taking it off.

"You're so fucking sexy, baby" I husk as I undo her bra. I lightly bite down on her nipple and she pulls me closer.

She whimpers when I run my fingers through her pussy. I quickly put two fingers inside her entrance and she has to cover her mouth so she doesn't scream. I pump in and out of her at a crazy pace.

She cums so hard that she grabs my pillow and covers her face. We're both breathing so heavily that I almost miss the sound of someone knocking on the front door. I grab my shirt and run to answer it.

It's fucking Dani.

"What do you want?" I say with venom

She smirks, "I need to talk to Santana."

"Too bad" I say about to shut the door but she blocks it with her hand.

"Listen, blondie, Santana's my customer and I need to talk to her" she says as Santana casually comes out of my room.

"What do you want Dani?" she asks quietly

"Could we have some privacy…please?" She smirks at me

"No you can't…"

"Britt, it's fine." Santana says quietly

I walk to the kitchen and grab a beer.

10 minutes later Santana comes into the kitchen and takes a drink of my beer.

"What was that about?" I ask

She looks at me and smiles softly before kissing me on the cheek.

"She's just trying to piss you off. She can tell that you like me, you make it kind of obvious."

"It's not easy to hide" I mumble

She smiles, "Same here"

Fuck it, "Be my girlfriend" I say

She smiles again and says, "Kinda thought I already was."

"I know, I feel that way too but I wanted to officially ask you" I grin

"Yes, Brittany, I'll be your girlfriend" she says with a big smile

I nod my head, "I have a hot ass girlfriend"

She laughs and kisses me before grabbing a beer for herself.

I go to my room and grab the tv and take it to the living room. She sits on the couch while I hook it back up. Then we sit and watch a movie.

Half way into the movie I hear footsteps and Santana scoots away from me some. Quinn walks in and fucking growls at us.

"Did you just growl at us?" I ask smirking and she flips me off, "There's Advil and water on the bar."

She growls in response and goes to get an Advil. A few minutes later Rachel walks in.

This is what happens every time we have a party. They wake up around 3 and come into the living room and honestly I'm usually still in bed with some chick.

They go and sit in the chairs and I mute the tv. This is the part where we discuss who Quinn and I hooked up with so I already know what's about to happen.

"Who'd you fuck tonight?" Quinn mumbles. Told you

"What makes you think I fucked someone?" I ask

Rachel sighs, "Brittany, let's get real. I heard the front door close like 45 minutes ago."

"And of course that was my one night stand!" I say sarcastically

Quinn smirks, "Ok so you didn't screw some chick in your room tonight?"

I don't know what to say to that. I did fuck Santana in my room and there's a chance that Quinn heard us, or heard Santana. So I stay quiet instead.

"I knew it!" Quinn says

"Who?" Rachel asks

I laugh and ignore them.

"How were ya'lls nights, fucking your boyfriends?" I ask

"Don't change the topic." Quinn says

Rachel sighs, "Santana, how was your night?"

"It was good. I had fun" She replies while Quinn and I have a stare-off

"I know I heard something from your room, B. Though usually your one night stands and a lot louder." Quinn says never breaking eye contact

I choose not to say anything and instead I get up and grab a bottle of water. When I get back into the living room they're fucking grilling Santana about if she saw me with anyone.

"Why must yall act like this?" I ask smirking

"Just tell us, did you have a one night stand?" Rachel asks

"No I did not have a one night stand" I answer and it's the truth cause Santana's my girlfriend not some random one night stand.

Quinn shakes her head but turns to San, "Santana, did you meet anyone tonight that you liked?"

"Not really" she replies but spares a glance at Rachel and me before stealing my bottle of water

The other two laugh and while I groan and go to grab another water bottle.

"Hold up!" Quinn says as I walk back in and take a seat, "Did you hook up with Marley?"

"God, no" I reply and take a drink of my water

"I saw her follow you up to the roof at the beginning of the party" Rachel adds

"Yeah, but I told her that I just don't like her like that. She took it pretty well." I tell them

"Well that's good. So when do we need to be at your parent's house next week?" Quinn asks, "I told Nina all about Santana, so Santana, you're coming to"

"Where?" Santana asks

Shit! I completely forgot. This week, which is our fall break, we're supposed to drive to my hometown to visit my family. Shit! And of course Quinn has already told mom about Santana so she's invited and that means, in a hidden way, I'm taking my girlfriend home to meet my parents. Shit! Did I say that yet? Okay well, fuck!

I take a swig of water to buy some time. Of course Quinn and Rachel take this gesture as me asking them to continue.

"We're all going home later this week." Rachel says

"Well, to Britt's home. Rachel's Dads moved here when she started college so that they could go to Broadway all time. My Parents travel more then they're home. So Britt's family has always been like our family as well." Quinn adds

"Hey I hear Sugar will be there" Rachel says smirking at me

Ok, I guess I have to explain that. Sugar is my ex from home. She's a great girl but we had different plans and she wanted to go to LA while I wanted NY. Simple right? Nope. She wanted a long distance relationship and this may sound awful but I want whoever I'm with to be near me. Sugar equals great girl and a bad breakup. So bad that the entire town knew about it. Of course we were like the only gay couple in Lima but still.

"Maybe she'll want to get back together and move here" Quinn said sincerely.

So it might have taken me a while to get over her.

"Let's, focus. We need to leave tomorrow or Monday but, guys, we are not staying all week like last time." I say then turn to Santana, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Britt, she doesn't have much of a choice. Nina will just come get her herself." Rachel says.

My mother, folks.

"Sure. Where are you all from exactly?" Santana asks

"Lima, Ohio or Lima Hell, whichever you prefer" I reply

"She only says that cause that town is more nosey than me and Rachel." Quin says which is true.

"And since her ex is gunna be there, well, this week will be interesting." Rachel adds

"Not the entire week, Berry" I say pointing at her


	5. Chapter 5

"Britt, San!" Quinn yells from the living room so I walk in there.

It's about 6pm and the furniture is now back where it belongs. Rachel and Quinn wanted to leave early Sunday morning so I'm trying to pack my shit.

"What?" I say grumpily

"What's with you?" Quinn asks

"I'm tired. I don't know why we can't leave Monday instead." She rolls her eyes

"Look, Rachel and I want to go spend a few hours with Mike and Finn so you guys are on your own for a little while. We'll call on our way back to see if yall need anything from the store." Quinn says

"We need to leave around 6 in the morning to get there in time for dinner like Nina wants" Rachel said then looked straight at me, "You're driving first"

I roll my eyes, waiting for them to leave.

5 minutes later I'm sliding the chain lock on the door and Santana is walking towards me

I grin at her and pull her into my arms. She sighs against my shoulder.

"You alright?" I ask softly

She nods and looks up at me.

"I miss you when we can't be like this"

I nod, "I know. Me too"

"So this week should be interesting" She says and smiles at me

I laugh and nod, "I'll be something"

"Your ex will be there" she adds and I look at her

"Not too excited about that" I say quietly

"Why, you still love her?" She smirks

"No baby, I don't" Boy those words sounded a lot like something else that shouldn't be anywhere near our relationship…yet

She notices and smiles before going and grabbing a beer. I follow her and we start making out in the kitchen.

"Wanna go to my room?" She asks and I nod

When we get in the she grabs my beer and sets it, with hers, on a shelf before pulling me to her.

We move to her bed and start stripping our clothes till there's a knock on the apartment door. I groan but I have to see if it's one of the girls.

When I answer it, it's some black girl that I recognize from school but I don't know her.

"Uh, yeah?" I say

"Does Santana live here?" she asks and I nod

"Santana!" I holler and invite the girl in

Santana walks in and runs over to the girl "Cedes! What are you doing here?"

"Girl, I told you I was coming by tonight. I need your paper."

"Shit, sorry I forgot um come on in and have a seat. Britt, can I talk to you for a sec?" I nod and we go back to her room

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing's wrong but she's a friend of mine and I completely forgot that she was coming over tonight"

"It's fine. I can do my own thing and you can hang with her" I say quietly

"God, Britt, no I want to spend time with you but I need to talk to her about our project for a few minutes."

"Alone. I get it. Should I go to my room or leave or will yall be back here? Just tell me what to do San."

"I'll bring her back here. Here, take your beer. This shouldn't take long"

San and her friend disappear into her room and I sit on the couch watching tv.

Then there's another knock on the door and of course it's Dani.

"She's busy, what do you want?" I say opening the door

"I miss her and figured I'd come see my girl" Dani says smirking

"Well she's busy, like I said so you'll have to wait till another time" I say, hating the way she's talking about Santana like they're together.

Just then Santana's bedroom door opens and San comes out with the girl.

"Cheating on me, Babe?" Dani smirks

Santana's eyes widen a bit but she stays calm, "Mercedes, I'll work on it and you finish up your side." The girl nods and waves to me as she leaves. I wave back but leave the door open.

"You can leave too" I add to Dani

"I'm good." She says before turning to Santana, "I need to talk to you. Can we go to your room?"

"No, what do you need, Dani?" Santana asks with a little edge

"Who was that chick?" Dani asks and I try not to be nosey. I go to the kitchen but I can still hear them.

"She was a friend that I'm doing a school project with, not that it's any of your business. What do you need?"

Dani sighs and says, "I missed you and figured we could spend some time together since you owe me for the eighth from last month. Figured you could _pay up_ now"

Santana stay quiet for a second, "Dani, I don't have any money right now"

"That's ok, you can pay in another way if you'd prefer."

I clench my jaw

"Dani, I'm not sleeping with you"

"It's not like you're with anyone, babe. Come on, it's time to pay up."

"Damn-it Dani, you know that I don't have any money"

"And I'm giving you another option."

"I can't…I won't do that" Santana whispers and I go to my room and grab some cash, putting it in my pocket

When I come out I see Santana standing there staring at Dani who has a smirk on her face.

"Hey San, everything alright?" I ask trying to stay casual

"Um, yeah"

"Santana just has to show me something in her room. We'll be out in a few minutes" Dani says and Santana shakes her head

"I don't think that's gunna happen Dani" I reply

She looks at me, "Well, you see, Santana owes me and I'm here to collect."

"Here" I hand her some cash, "Now get out"

She smirks and glances at Santana, "You gunna let her pay your debt"

"I said get out, now" I say with force and Dani's smirk widens but she leaves.

I turn back to San and see that she about to cry. I lock the door and pull her into my arms.

"Baby, it's ok" I say quietly and she shakes her head

"No Britt it's not. You just paid for my weed; you should never have to do that."

"She was gunna make you sleep with her and there's no way in hell I'm gunna let that happen."

She nods, "I'll pay you back but I need a new job"

"What happened to your old job?"

"I still have it but in order for me to pay everything I owe to everyone I need a second job."

I shake my head, "No San. Don't worry about paying me back"

"What, you gunna make me sleep with you?" She asks smirking

I laugh, "San, I'd never force you to do anything like that, ever. I might ask you on a date though"

"Baby, stop being sweet. This has turned out horribly. You paid Dani, I'm late on my part of a project and now Dani knows we're sleeping together"

"Wait, I'm confused…"

"She saw me come out of my room. Last night she saw me come out of your room. It's kinda obvious."

"Well fuck that, I don't care. Do you want me to send Puck to rough her up?" I ask grinning

"She's got guys"

"So does he"

She rolls her eyes and pulls me to her room.

/

So we're all packed in the car and headed out. It's around 6 or so in the morning. Mom wants us to be there by dinner so we have to head out early.

Since it's a 9 hour trip we all decided to wear comfortable clothes. I'm wearing some training pants and a t-shirt. The other girls are all wearing sweatpants and t-shirts.

I start as the driver. I didn't get the chance to spend a second alone with San this morning before we left which completely sucks ass. I really wanted to at least kiss her before we headed out but nope.

"Ok, so what car games should we play?" Rachel asks

"Rachel, I already have to be seen driving your Prius. No car games" I reply

"Britt, babe," Quinn says, "We have a 9 hour drive ahead of us and that doesn't include stops. Rachel has to be able talk every 30 minutes or she'll explode"

I sigh, "Fine but no show tunes"

/

It's been a fucking hour of 'I spy' and I'm about to lose it so I pull off at an exit and into a gas station. I get out of the car and go inside.

I grab a Gatorade and some M&M's. I can see the girls stretching their legs. I look at Santana and it just amazes me how she can make sweatpants, a t-shirt, messy bun and glasses look so fucking sexy.

I pay for the stuff and an about walk out to the car when Santana walks into store.

"Take that stuff to the car and meet me in the bathroom." She whispers as she walks by.

"Britt, didn't feel the need to get anything for us?" Quinn the smartass asks when I get outside

"No, but I will. Would you like something?" I reply causing Quinn and Rachel to look at me weird. "What?"

"That was nice…" Rachel starts

"What are you up to?" Quinn cuts in

Ok, I have to admit that I was still in 'Santana Mode', but hey, I can be nice…sometimes.

"Shut up Fabray. Do you guys want something or not?"

"There she is" Rachel says and I roll my eyes

"I'll take the same thing you have." Quinn says

"I'd like a thing of jelly beans and bottled water please" Rachel adds.

"Let me use the restroom and then I'll get it." I reply and go back into the store. They nod and get into the car.

I walk to the restroom and knock. Santana opens it and pulls me in.

"Hey baby" I say before kissing her

She kisses back for a minutes then pulls back, "Britt, I hate I spy"

I laugh, "Me too" I kiss her once more, "When we get to my parent's house I plan to disappear with you for an hour or so…somehow."

"Good" She whispers and kisses my cheek before walking out.

I get their stuff and head back to the car. When I get back to the car Quinn's in the driver seat and Rachel is in the passenger. Both of them are so focused on their phones they don't notice me and Santana smile at each other.

I get into the back seat, pass out the goods and we're off.

Santana sits sideways and puts her legs on my lap while the other two girls discuss their straight issues.

"What's your family like?" Santana asks

"Um, annoying" I laugh, "but I love them."

Quinn laughs, "The Pierce family will claim you as theirs as soon as they see you."

Rachel nods, "They'll love you, Santana"

"They will" I add smiling at her. She smiles back at me

/

I'm driving again and everyones asleep so I reach over and grab my earbuds. I out only one in and listen to some music.

I don't realize that I'm softly singing along with the music. Quinn wakes up and smirks at me. I take out the ear bud and look at her funny.

"What Fabray?"

"You need to smoke" she says smirking

"Why do you say that?" I ask confused

She laughs lightly, "Cause, babe, you haven't stopped tapping your hand on the steering wheel since before I fell asleep."

I grin and pull over at a rest stop.

"I'm gunna light up. Should I wake the others?" I ask wondering if they would want to smoke too

She shakes her head, "Nah come on."

We get out of the car and walk over to the vending machine to grab some snacks then go back to the car. I open the glove compartment and open the small door inside. Rachel would kill me if she found out about it.

As I light the joint Quinn asks, "So what do you think of Santana?"

I look at her funny and say, "You do know that she's asleep in the back seat, right?"

"Duh. I just wanna know if you actually like her. I think she's really cool."

"Yeah she's really cool"

She starts laughing, "You are obviously talking to some chick cause you're all tamed now."

"What do you mean?"

"B, normally you'd be like 'She's stupid hot'." She says trying to imitate my voice

"First I don't sound like some washed up surf dude. Second, she is hot. Extremely hot."

"Yeah but you've got something going on. I wish you'd just tell me who your talking to cause you didn't even try to sleep with that Dani chick"

"That Dani chick is a bitch" I mumble taking the joint from her

"I agree but…" She starts before

"Do you guys really have to smoke in my car? I can't stand that." Rachel cuts in, stretching

"Jesus Rachel!" Quinn exclaims, making me laugh

"I need to pee" Rachel mumbles and gets out of the car

"Now I need to fucking pee" Quinn adds and follows Rachel to the bathroom

"So you think I'm extremely hot, huh?" Santana says

"Shit, baby." I say, not expecting her to be awake

She laughs and steals the joint, "You're cute"

"I'm glad you think so" I mumble, "Wanna show me how cute you think I am?"

She hums then says, "I would but our roommates are coming back to the car" right before Quinn opens the back door and sits next to San.

Rachel sits next to me and gives me a glare, "Was the weed in my car Brittany?"

"What? No! I just saw a guy selling it on a corner and…yeah sorry" I huff

"Whatever guys, focus" Quinn cuts in, "We are about an hour out so I think we should freshen up here and drive straight to the house."

We all agree and the three of them grab jeans as I pull a little out of the way so that they can change. I get out of the car and stretch my legs while they change.

I don't sneak a peek as Santana changes her pants though. Cause I would never do that.

I really hope that you can sense the sarcasm here, folks.

/_

It's 3 and we're almost there. We didn't stop very many times. I swear I'm nervous as hell for them to meet Santana and the other way around. I'm currently driving and Quinn's sitting next to me. All of the girls are putting on a little makeup. I don't know why, they all look fine.

I turn onto my street and see my house.

I take a deep breath and Quinn places her hand on my shoulder.

"Hun, it'll fine" She says and I nod as I pull into the driveway.

Quinn reaches over and honks the horn as I get out.

I'm tackled by my sister, "Britt!"

I laugh, "Hey Nat! How tall are you now?"

I pull back and look at her. She reaches my chin now. My mom and dad are hugging Quinn and Rachel.

"This is Santana!" Rachel says smiling

Natalie elbows me in the ribs and drags me away, "It's her isn't it?" she whispers and I all I do is smile, "She's hot"

"Back off mini-me" I smirk and she laughs. She's bi, by the way. "and no one knows so keep it zipped." She nods and we walk back over to everyone.

"Brittany Pierce!" My mom shouts, pointing at me and I hold my hands up in surrender, "Get these bags while I talk to the girls" and just like that she steals my roommates and goes inside

I sigh, "Hey dad"

"Hey BB," He says as he gives me a hug, "Your new roommate seems nice"

I nod, "She is"

"Well let's get this stuff before your mother comes back" He adds

My dad's always been pretty quiet but he's such a great guy.

We grab the bags and go inside. We take them to the basement where we'll all sleep. Mom already has two air mattresses set up. No privacy at all, of course.

I hear them all laughing and I already know that mom pulled out the embarrassing pictures. She doesn't even know that Santana's my girlfriend and she's already embarrassing me. I roll my eyes and grab a beer from the fridge before walking into the living room. Natalie is animatedly talking to Quinn about Mike while Rachel and Santana are looking at my pictures with my mom. Dad walks in drinking a beer and smiles at me before taking a seat in his recliner and grabbing the paper.

Home Sweet Home

/

We all sit down at the table for dinner. I'm sitting between Nat and Quinn. Natalie keeps smirking at me.

"So Brittany" My mom says, "What's her name?"

"Mom, we've discussed this. This is Natalie, your other daughter." I mumble and Quinn smacks my arm

"Brittany Pierce, who is this mystery girl that you're hiding from everyone?" Mom says seriously

"Mom, please drop this." I reply and Natalie cuts in before mom can continue.

"Sugar's in town" she says quietly

I know that she's making sure that I'm warned since she now knows about Santana. Sugar can be a handful.

"I heard she might be. Pass the bread" I reply

"That's it?" Mom asks as dad hands me the bread

"What?" I say

"Your ex-girlfriend is in town and you have nothing to say about it?" Mom expands

"Mom, I have an ex in New York too but I have nothing to say about that either. Ex stands for in the freaking past." I reply and take a bite of my lasagna.

I can't even look at Santana right now. I can't imagine how awkward she feels.

/

After dinner we all go into the living and Mom starts talking to Quinn, Santana and Rachel about the latest clothes in her shop. I take a seat on the floor, leaning back against the wall. Nat walks over and sits next to me.

"So, how long?" She asks quietly

"Couple of days, officially that is. What do you think about her?" I reply watching mom and my roommates

Nat taps my arm, "Follow me" she says as she stands up and I follow her. We get to the backyard where there's a swing set from when we were young. She sits down on a swing while I take another one.

"So, what's up?"

"I like her, but she's your roommate…"

I sigh, "So what?"

"Britt, that's like danger zone shit"

"I don't care. She's like…she's…"

"She's…what Britt?"

"She's…"

"Are you girls going to back inside?" My mom yells from the back door

"Yeah, be there in a sec" I reply then turn to my sister, "She's amazing. Get to know her and you'll understand."

Nat nods and we walk back inside.

/

By the time we need to go to bed I'm exhausted and I still haven't gotten to sneak away with Santana for even a second.

We're all changing in pjs and brushing our teeth when Nat call Rachel and Quinn to come to her room for a minute. Remind me to hug my sister.

The second we hear the basement door close Santana's on me. We're kissing slowly till she pulls back and I smile at her.

"My sister knows" I say and her eyes widen, "She won't tell anyone but she figured it out about 2 seconds after Rachel introduced you."

Santana smiles and laughs, "How have they not figured it out?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I like you and I am about to just say fuck it and tell them." I say seriously

"Not yet, give it the rest of this week so they can see that we work as roommates."

I nod and kiss her before we hear the basement door open and our roommates cme back downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up I can smell breakfast and I groan. I miss my mom's food. I get up and notice that I'm the only one left in the basement. Once I get upstairs I see all my roommates sitting at the kitchen table with my mom and sister.

I lean against the door frame and watch them for a while till Santana notices m and smiles. I wink at her then Nat sees me.

"Hey creeper" She says and I smirk

"Mini-me" I nod and get some OJ

Santana grins while Quinn rolls her eyes and walks over to me

"You ok?" Quinn asks

I nod, "Yeah why?"

She leans her head on my shoulder and I barely see Santana look away.

Shit

"I don't know; you seem distant" Quinn says quietly but I don't hear her. She grabs my chin, turning my head, "Brittany."

"Huh?" I say

"What's with you?" Quinn asks catching everyone's attention

"I'm fine" I tell her but she doesn't seem to fall for it

"You miss your hidden girl?" She asks with some edge while everyone watches us and listens

I ignore the edge and say, "Every second" before walking back down to the basement to change my clothes

Natalie comes down the stairs and looks at me

"What?" I ask while pulling on some jeans

"Just tell them, cause I figured out what you meant"

"And what did I mean?" I ask her nervously

"You're falling for her…hard" she says before my roommates enter the basement and start changing

I ignore everyone watching me and finish getting ready for the day before going back upstairs. I regret it the second I enter the kitchen.

"Tell me" Mom says and I turn around and go back to the basement

"Dear God" I mumble leaning against the wall in the basement

"What?" Rachel smirks

"Your mom bothering you, Britt?" Quinn grins

"A bit" I mutter and grab Natalie pulling her upstairs with me.

We go to the backyard and she grins.

"Look, Nat, I like her a lot but it just started and I don't want to mess everything up cause she's awesome."

"Have you two done anything besides have sex?" She asks

"Yes, Nat. She's easy to talk to and I enjoy being around her"

"When are you gunna tell them?" Natalie asks me

"Soon, very soon. Possibly before we go back to school."

She nods and is about to say something when my roommates come outside.

"What are the Pierce sisters discussing?" Quinn smirks

I roll my eyes and glance at Rachel and Santana. Santana smiles and I grin before looking back Quinn, "Nothing but the world's best secret, Fabray"

She nods, "I will find out"

"And I will tell you, soon" I say before mom comes outside

"Alright ladies and Britt…"

"Ouch" I mumble

"I need some help at the shop. You girls up for the job?"

They all nod except me. I narrow my eyes at my mom, "What are you up to?"

"Oh… well Sugar is gunna be there too"

"Mom!"

"What? She's going to help."

"Have you been talking to her?"

"She called the house this morning to see if you were in town. What's wrong? I thought you said it wasn't a big deal." Mom smirks at me

"Damn-it Nina Pierce!" I say and Quinn smirks

"I knew it! Is it Sugar? Are you two back together?"

"No! Why would I get back together with Sugar when I have…" Shit

"Have who, Britt?" Rachel asks grinning

Natalie is trying not to laugh, "I am totally joining this group today. Let's go"

"Don't you have school?" I ask

"Fall break" She smirks

I grumble as I walk past all of them refusing to meet Santana's eyes.

/

When we get to Mom's shop, Sugar is there in the front so I stay in the back for as long as possible. Well she just saw me so that's done with.

"Brittany!" Sugar yells and basically attacks me with a hug. I can see Santana's jaw clench and I feel like shit.

"Hi Sugar" I say while putting space between us

"What have you been up to?" She asks happily

"Nothing really just going to school, working, planning on running far away."

She laughs and slaps my shoulder, "You're hysterical"

"She sure is" Natalie says taking pity on me finally, "Let's get to work"

They start putting away the new clothes while I work the register. Seeing Sugar and Santana working near each other gives me the creeps. Santana's phone starts ringing and she answers it. I can already tell it's Dani by her rolling her eyes.

"No…I'm out of town…no you need to stop…so what if I am…Damn Dani leave me alone" She hangs up and I clench my jaw

I can tell that she wants to be away from everyone so that we can be ourselves.

"Mom, it's noon. I'm gunna go get some food for everyone. Santana, would you like to come since you've never been there?"

"Sure" Santana replies

I make a list of what everyone wants and we leave.

I drive down the street and pull over when we're far enough.

"What's wrong, Baby?"

"First, what you said this morning was really sweet" she says and kisses me then adds, "I'm going to kill Dani"

"Please let me" I add

She smiles and I grab her hand, "You look nice today" I tell her

"Thank you." She says, "So…Sugar, huh?"

I grimace, "Yeah, past life"

She nods, "She's pretty"

"Annoying…she's pretty annoying, San"

She laughs and kisses me again. I deepen it before pulling back and smiling her.

"What?" She asks

"Nothing, just…have I told how beautiful you are?"

She blushes. I love it when she does that.

"Stop it Pierce, or I'll have to jump you"

"I'm ok with that"

She smiles and shakes her head, "Not here, but when we get back to New York be prepared"

"I have to wait till New York to go down on you again"

"Ugh, stop" She groans and I see her clench her thighs

I smirk, "But baby, I bet you taste amazing right now"

"Brittany! Stop it!"

I wink at her and she smiles, "When we get back to New York"

I sigh and nod, "Fine, but let me know if you change your mind"

"Oh I will" She says

We drive off to the restaurant and get the food.

/

Everyone's eating their lunch and I'm sitting here debating on how to handle the next few hours stuck with my ex, my secret girlfriend, my roommates and family. This is hell. I just want to spend time alone with Santana.

"Brittany!" Quinn yells

"Huh? What?" I say

"Where is your head at?"

"Sorry. What's up?"

Quinn stands up and comes over to me. She sits on my lap and pulls my face between her hands, "What's your deal, Pierce?"

"Nothing. Why are you on top of me?"

"Because I can't get your attention any other way, Britt" She says with what sounds like worry in her voice

"I'm fine"

"No you're not. Your mind is far off and it needs to stop" Quinn says with her brows scrunched

"Attitude much?" I say sarcastically

"Well you act so weird and it bothers me. You aren't you"

"I'm me…"

"No you're not" Rachel cuts in

"Well I'm happy" I say truthfully

"I can see that" Quinn replies, "You really do seem happy. I just want to know why"

I open my mouth then close it. I can't tell them yet.

"The weather?" I say questionably

"The weather is nice" Sugar says

"Wow" Natalie smirks

"Shut up"

/

"How much is this?" A customer asks me

It's around 4 and I'm beyond ready to leave this place.

"Does it say on the tag?" I ask tiredly

"It's 30, dear" Mom says quickly

"I'll take it" She says and mom pushes me away from the register.

I head out to the back of the shop. I need to smoke. When I open the back door I find Santana smoking a cigarette.

"Tsk tsk" I say smirking and she rolls her eyes as I steal the cigarette, "I didn't know that you smoked cigarettes"

She's laughs "How would you?"

"Well" I inhale, "You never taste like smoke unless it's weed" She blushes and I smile at her. "I meant" I glance around and kiss her quickly, "these lips, baby"

She blushes even more and I laugh

"Shut up" she mumbles

I sigh, "I can't wait till we're home"

"Which one?" She asks

"New York" I reply immediately

"Aren't you glad to see your family?" She asks confused

"Of course, but I have like no real alone time with you and I'd prefer that."

She smiles at that and I smile back. She's about to say something with Sugar walks outside.

"Thank God, can I bum a cigarette?" She asks and I roll my eyes and give her one of mine. She inhales, "Awesome"

There's silence. No one says a damn thing and it's fucking awkward…

"So you look great Britt" Sugar says

AWKWARD

"Uh thanks, I guess" I refuse to look at Santana. I really just want to run off with her right now.

"You single?"

Uh shit, what do I say?

"Britt!" Rachel shouts from the back room, inside

God I love Rachel right now

"What?" I ask and walk back inside

"We couldn't find you, we're about to leave" Quinn replies while Rachel stands there texting…Finn would be my guess.

"Thank God, let's go" I mumble and Quinn rolls her eyes

"It's not like this was awful" Quinn says

"Oh but Fabray it was"

Sugar walks in and touches my shoulder, "Are you all leaving?"

Santana comes in and her eyes instantly go to Sugar's hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah we're about to head out" I mumble and walk into the main part of the store

"Mom's locking up" Natalie tells me and walks past me which leaves me alone, with my mom in the front of the store….nope. I follow Natalie to the back and see all of the girls back there talking.

"Britt, you should come over to my parent's house for dinner sometime this week, before you leave" Sugar smiles

"Uh, I can't sorry"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad would kill her if she spent any time with other people while she's in town" Natalie with the assist folks…thank you sista

Sugar looks doubtful but nods

Mom comes into the back room and smirks, "You all ready?"

"Yep" Natalie replies and pulls me out the back door

My roommates follow along with Mom and Sugar.

Natalie looks at me and smirks, whispering, "Your girl is a little territorial with those glaring eyes"

I roll my eyes but she's right. Santana was glaring straight at Sugar's hand when it was on my shoulder. I gotta say, it's super-hot.

/

When we get back to the house I go down to the basement and am quickly followed by Rachel and Quinn.

"Sugar was totally all over you" Quinn smirks as Santana walks down the stairs

I roll my eyes, "No she wasn't"

"She really was" Rachel adds and I groan

"I don't care" I mumble and Santana goes over to her bag with an odd smirk on her lips.

San fucking takes her top off and reaches for her bra clasp. I look over and see Quinn and Rachel changing as well. I glance back and see that Santana is completely topless and gulp. Quinn and Rachel aren't paying any attention so I don't bother looking away. Damn-it I really want to fuck her…I'm just being honest.

Santana clears her throat and I meet her eyes, she's fucking smirking. I grin and change my shirt…it's the abs.

/

Once we get done changing into comfortable clothes, we all head upstairs and sit in the living room.

I sit down in the couch and Santana sits next to me on one side while Quinn sits on the other.

"Movie time!" Mom yells and turns off the lights

"Britt, you're about to become a pillow for me and Santana." Quinn laughs and lays her head on my shoulder. "Santana, you can lean on her. She's used to it." She adds as Rachel sits in front of me on the floor and leans back between my legs. She rests her head on my right knee as mom turns the tv on.

I feel Santana shift and lay her head on my other shoulder. I really wanna lean my head against hers but I won't.

When the movie starts I feel her turn a little and grab my hand that's lying between us. I smile slightly and squeeze her hand. No one can see our hands so I'm not worried. I can feel her tracing stuff in the palm of my hand but I can't tell what it is.

/

The movies ends and all of my roommates are asleep on me. I shake my left shoulder to wake Santana up. She stirs and looks at me. When our eyes meet I lean forward barely, to kiss her, but I feel Quinn move and sigh.

"Sorry B, didn't mean to fall asleep" Quinn says stretching, waking Rachel up

"It's fine" I mumble and stand up and walk out of the room.

I go to the basement and lay down on one of the air mattresses.

/

I've been lying here for about 5 minutes when I feel the bed dip. Quinn lies down and snuggles up against my side.

I know Santana's watching…I can feel it. Quinn lays her head on my shoulder and wraps her arm over my stomach.

She's been extra touchy lately and I'm not sure why but I ignore it and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A short chapter but I really needed to update. Hope you guys enjoy it! Review!**

So it's Tuesday and I have told all of my roommates that we are going home tomorrow, hopefully that sticks.

Quin's been acting funny all day and we're headed out to lunch now.

When we get to the restaurant Quinn says that she wants to sit next to me. I look over and see Santana roll her eyes but she stays quiet.

That's it. I grab Quinn by the arm and pull her outside.

"What's going on?" I say

She scrunches her brow, "What do you mean?"

"You…"

"Hey Brittany, can I talk to Quinn a moment?" Santana cuts in walking outside

"Uh I was just…"

"It won't take long" Santana says kindly

I just nod and walk inside. I can see them talking. Quinn doesn't really react till she bursts in tears. I make a move to go out there but then I think better of it.

After a moment Santana walks in and whispers to me, "Go ahead baby"

I walk outside and Quinn throws herself into my arms, "Q what's wrong?"

"I think Mike likes someone and I've been a bitch trying to get back at them." She mumbles

"Quinn, I don't understand." I say

She sniffles and says, "I think Mike likes Santana and I can tell she likes you. I am such a complete bitch"

"Quinn, just breathe" I say as everything starts to make sense

"I'm sorry I've been such a horrible friend. Hell I don't even know if you like her but I've been awful, blaming her for my insecurities."

This is completely insane. I look over to the restaurant and meet San's eyes. I ask her, with my eyes if I can tell Quinn and she nods. That right we can read each other's minds, bitches.

Focus Pierce!

"Q, I'm dating Santana" I say quietly

It seems to take a moment for her to understand what I said.

"Wait you what?" She stutters

"Quinn, Santana and I are in a relationship. She's my girlfriend."

"What?!" Quinn all but shouts "She's your mystery girl?"

I laugh, "Yeah Quinn, she's my mystery girl"

"Wow ok, didn't expect that but everything makes sense. Who all knows?"

"You and Nat" I reply nervously

Quinn shakes her head, "Rachel is going to flip."

"Look I know I'm not supposed to date a roommate but Santana is…God, Q, she's awesome."

"Holy shit do you love her?"

"Quinn we just started dating. Calm the fuck down with the L word"

Quinn laughs and hugs me. I'm really fucking surprised that she's taking it so well.

"Should we tell Rachel?" I ask

"Nope, not yet. Britt, she's gunna flip."

"Are you two joining us or not?" Mom asks stepping outside

"Yeah" I reply and we walk inside

I notice Quinn smirk at Santana

Santana glances at me and I nod and whisper, "No Rachel yet"

She nods and walks over to the table. Quinn sits on one side of me and Santana sits on the other. I smile at Quinn who smiles and winks at me and then at Santana.

Oh God this is gunna be crazy.

/

When we get back to the house Quinn winks at me and tells Rachel that they should run to the store and get some snack for the trip the next day. I could kiss Quinn but that'd be weird. When they leave Natalie getS mom to take her to the store for a new top.

I pin Santana up against the wall and kiss her hard. Santana moans and grabs the back of my neck pulling my tighter to her. I grab her ass and groan when she bites my lip. I quickly reach down and undo her pants. I shove my hand in her underwear, and feel her soaked pussy.

"Shit I'm gunna fuck you so hard, baby" I whisper against her mouth and she whimpers

"Please baby, I need you so bad" She says

I grab her shirt and pull it over her head.

She grabs mine and almost rips it while taking is off. I pick her up and carry her to the air mattress. I set her down and pull off her pants and underwear. She moans as I lick through her drenched folds.

She tastes better than I remember.

"Shit Santana, you taste so good, Baby." I groan and shove my tongue into her. She cries out and grabs the back of my head, pulling me more into her.

I wrap my lips and around her glorious clit and suck. She moans and bucks into my face.

"Fuck Britt, take me" she moans and I almost cum from her words

I shove three fingers into her pussy and fucking jackhammer into her. She grabs my hair tighter but I don't give a shit. And bite lightly on her clit and she cums in my mouth.

I'm nowhere near done. I continue to pound my fingers in and out of her.

"Brittany, fuck Baby that's it." She moans, "Fuck me baby"

I love that she's such a dirty talker right now. I use my thumb to play with her clit and climb up her body, never stopping my hand. She pulls my mouth to hers and kisses me, hard.

My hips begin to move along with my hand's pace. She screams my name as she cums again.

Still not done

I continue to fuck my hot ass girlfriend.

"You like that?" ask purr in her ear and she whimpers, "You pussy feels so good around my fingers."

"Shit, Baby" she whimpers

"That's it San. Moan for me. I'm gunna fuck you till you beg me to stop."

I swear I can see her pupils spinning. She moans into my mouth as I basically hump her thigh. I can feel my own release coming and I chase the motherfucker down.

My hand and hips are moving so fast that I feel like the fucking Flash.

"Oh shit" I mumble against her neck and she bites my shoulder as we cum together.

/

No one has come back yet and I'm lying on the bed holding Santana in my arms while she sleeps.

I feel her stir and look down at her. She meets my eyes and smiles.

"Hey baby" she mumbled on my lips

"It's crazy how far you felt when you were right here this week." I say without thinking about how cheesy it sounds but she smiles

"I know what you mean. You were amazing. I'm deliciously sore" she whimpers as she moves

I laugh and kiss her, "I'm glad. You tasted so fucking good, San."

"Stop or you'll get me worked up and I can't handle anymore right now." Ashe says quietly and I laugh again

I hear the front door shut and she jumps up and gets dressed. I spray the room, put on my shirt and grab my phone.

Rachel and Quinn walk into the room and Quinn smirks while Rachel is completely oblivious. Santana walks in from the bathroom.

"Hey guys" She says

"Hey Santana!" Quinn grins and I roll my eyes

"Hey Quinn, Rachel, did you guys get snacks?" Santana asks kindly

"Yeah!" But sadly we have to leave today cause there's a really bad storm that's gunna be here in the morning and it's supposed to be bad for a couple days." Rachel says and I jump up

We're leaving! Fuck Yeah! Don't get me wrong folks, I love my family but after getting a taste of her I just want her so bad, physically and emotionally. I know that sounds cheesy but she's just so awesome.

"Let me pack then I'll carry everyone's bags to the car." I say smiling

"Well Britt's happy" Quinn laughs

I smiled, "You have no idea"

/

Mom and Nat get home and I tell them about the storm. Mom agrees that we should leave so that we're safe.

Nat hugs me after I load the car and Dad drives up. There's lots of hugging going on. I see Nat hug Santana and whisper into her ear. I'll find out later what that was about.

"I love you mom dad" I say hugging my parents

Nat runs over to me, "I'm gunna come visit you guys soon!"

"Awesome Nat. I love you." I say happily

"I love you too. Have _fun_ " she smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

We get in the car and I drive out of the driveway. We all wave to my family then I drive off.

/

After around an hour on the road Rachel falls asleep.

Of course to Quinn this means 'girl talk'

"So!" Quinn says suddenly, making me jump, "We gunna talk about this thing going on…"

"Not now, Lucy Q!" I cut in before she can finish the question

Santana smiles making me smile and we hear and 'awww' from fucking Quinn

"Shut up!" I growl while focusing back on the road

"It's just so damn adorable" Quinn replies

Santana laughs and looks out the window

I can't wait till we get there. I'm so fucking excited.

/

When we pull up to the apartment I'm the first one out of the car. I grab mine and Santana's bags.

Quinn smirks and I roll my eyes before running inside.

I set her bag on the floor in the living room and go to my room. Grabbing a joint from my stache box and a lighter I go grab a beer and collapse on the couch. I light it and sigh after taking a huge hit.

"Oh yeah" I grin as my roommates walk in.

They all laugh at me but I just take another hit

After they take their bags to their rooms they come back to the living room and sit down.

I pass the joint to Santana who smiles at me and takes a hit. Quinn grabs it as I take a swig of beer.

"Guys I am exhausted for some reason so I'm going to go to bed now" Rachel says yawning

"Alright grandma" I mumble and take another drink

Quinn smacks my leg as Rachel goes to her room.

The living room goes silent and I already know what's coming…

"So…" Quinn stretches out

I huff and mumble, "Of fucking course"

Santana smiles

I take a swig of my beer, "Is it true love, B?" Quinn asks and I choke

She fucking laughs while I'm over here dying…bitch

"I'm sorry I had to. But seriously, how did I not realize?"

"Cause you're stupid" I say while catching my breath

"Who started it?" she asks ignoring my comment

"Honestly it was both of us" Santana replies and I nod in agreement

Quinn smirks, "How can you be into her?" she asks San pointing at me

I flip her off and Santana laughs

"It's pretty easy" San says and I grin

"Oh so she's sweet when we aren't around?"

"Pretty much" I say smirking

Santana laughs and says, "She actually is really sweet"

"So was it San that you slept with at the party?" Quinn smirks

"Shut up Quinn" I say at the same time Santana replies

"Yes"

Quinn laughs

/

After some more of Quinn's interrogation we all head to bed.

I walk with San to my room and she pushes me on the bed after locking the door. She climbs on top of me and kisses me…like a 'hot damn' kind of kiss.

I flip us over so I'm on top and continue to kiss her. I grind my leg into her core and she moans into my mouth. She grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls up so I pull back from the kiss and let her take my shirt off but guys, fair is fair so I take hers off as well. God I love her tits.

I lean down and kiss the top of each one and she laughs lightly before moaning when I go for her neck. I reach down and unbutton her pants before pulling them down. She kicks them off and I reach my hand into her underwear.

She whimpers into my mouth as I circle her clit. I grin and softly bite her neck and she bucks her hips into my hand. I pull out and she groans but it turns into a moan when she sees me lick my fingers.

I pull down her underwear and lift her right leg over my shoulder before licking her fantastic pussy. She grabs my head with one head and covers her mouth with the other. I suck her clit into my mouth and she bucks her hips. I put my hands on top of her hips to hold her down as I continue licking through pussy.

"Shit Baby" she whimpers, "Right there Britt"

I circle her clit with my thumb while I thrust my tongue in and out of her. Soon I can feel her flood my mouth. I lap it all up.

I climb up her body and kiss her hearing her moan at tasting herself on my tongue. I get up and grab two joint and a lighter before crawling back onto the bed. I hand her a joint and light it for her then light my own.

"You are really really fucking good at that baby" She says while blowing smoke out.

I grin, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" and she laughs

We smoke then make out for a while till she dresses and goes to her room. I sigh after she leaves. Damn-it guys I have the hottest, coolest, tastiest and flat out sexiest girlfriend ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a little short but I wanted to post something. Let me know what you think.**

Santana and I are alone in the apartment and I'm fucking her senseless on her bed. I've got 3 fingers deep in her beautiful pussy and she moaning into my mouth.

"That's it baby" I say against her lips

"Shit Brittany, fuck me baby" Santana whimpers

I scoot down her body and suck her clit into my mouth. I bite it lightly and she cums around my fingers. I pull out and lick up all the juices on her pussy and climb back up her body. I go to suck on my fingers but she fucking grabs my wrist and pulls my fingers into her mouth. I groan as I watch her suck on my finger.

"You're so fucking sexy, San" I groan before pulling my fingers out of her mouth and kiss her, "I could fuck you all day, babe"

Santana laughs, "That would be awesome but so painful at the end of it"

I smile and kiss her again. The kiss is slow and sweet. It's sweet for multiple reasons. One reason being that she still tastes like her pussy and another is because I can feel the meaning behind.

What scares the shit out of me is that my feelings for her are growing crazy fast. I mean like…ok look I can see myself falling in love with her. I know, I know that's wild. I mean we've only known each other for like two months now and only two people even know that we are a couple, Quinn and Natalie.

Shit…I wanna tell Rachel but I know her and she'll flip

/

We take a quick shower before we fix some lunch.

"Hey, do you wanna go for a walk in central park in a while?" I ask

She smiles at me, God that smile, and nods, "The trees are so beautiful right now. I'd love to."

"Awesome. Dress warm, I don't want you getting sick" I mumble like an idiot

San laughs, "Baby, you do realize that I'm 21 not 5, right?"

"Yes, if you were 5 what we're doing would be fucked up"

She laughs harder, "So true"

"I just…" I stretch out not sure how to explain myself

"You care and I get it" She says, "I care about you too"

I smile and grab our empty plates, setting them in the sink. We both go change. I pick out a long sleeve brown t-shirt and layer it with a blue, short sleeve t-shirt before pulling my hair up. I throw on some faded jeans and my brown vans. I grab my lightweight, brown military jacket and slide it on.

I walk out to the living room. It's weird how quiet it is without Rachel and Quinn around. They're both with their boyfriends right now. I hope that they decide to spend the night over there. Don't get me wrong I love them but I like my alone time with San. She's my girl, you know.

I hear footsteps and turn to see Santana walking towards me. My jaw fucking drops. She wearing a long sleeve white t-shirt with a moss green scarf, moss green pants and a black leather, fitted jacket. She also has on a pair of black military boots.

"You look so fucking hot" I say, unable to stop myself

She laughs, "Baby, it's a simple outfit"

"Well you still look hot."

"I'm glad that I have this effect on you."

"Of course you do, Santana" I say seriously

She smiles and kisses me, "Let's head out"

I nod and we walk out the door. I lock it and we take the elevator down to the first floor.

I want to grab her hand so badly, but she's been really strict about no PDA in case Rachel or someone else we know sees us. It sucks cause I just wanna show her off to the world. Wouldn't you?

Anyways, when we get out of the taxi and I pay the driver and we walk into the park. It's so nice right now. The leaves are all kinds of colors and she looks even more beautiful in this light.

"You look beautiful, San" I say quietly

I can see her blush and I smiled.

"Thank you, Britt" She replies as we walk over to a vender to buy some hot coco.

It's nearly perfect. The only problem is not being able to hold her hand. I quickly look around before I brush our fingers together.

I see her smile slightly but other than that she doesn't acknowledge it. I pinch my lips to the side and think of a way to bribe her into holding my hand.

"Baby, if you let me hold your hand while we're in the park, I'll let you go down on me…" I grin

She looks shocked, "Really? I know that we've never really talked about you being the receiver…"

I sigh and see an empty bench, "Come here" I mumble

We both sit down, "What is it Brittany?"

"So I've always been insecure about being the receiver and giving up that kind of control. It's not that I'm ashamed of my body cause I work hard to keep it looking nice but I'm a control freak in bed."

She nods, "I understand. I would never take advantage of you though baby. Plus you can still be in charge." She looks around then back at me, "We could try an equal amount of control"

"Are you saying we could do a 69?" I ask grinning and she nods, "That sounds awesome"

We decide to hold off on the hand holding but we continue to walk in the park. I see Puck and glance at Santana. She nods and I jog over to him.

"Hey Puck"

"Pierce!" He says happily

"You got any rolled ready?" I ask quietly

He nods and hands me 2 joints.

"Thank man" I say and hand him a 10 before I walk back to San.

We find a secluded spot and light up.

After a couple hits I ask, "You'll be on top right?"

She smiles and nods, "We can also scissor"

I smirk and nod before taking another hit.

When we finish smoking we head back to the main walkway and we fucking run into Dani. Fucking awesome. I was having such a nice time with my girl. Damn-it

"Hey Babe" Dani smirks at Santana

"Dani, I don't have time for this" San says

Dani must smell it on us, "Did smoke someone else's shit?" she asks angrily

I about to go off on this bitch.

"Dani, Britt got some and I smoked with her. It's not a big deal."

"You planning to buy any from me?" Dani asks

"I don't have any money" Santana says quietly

Dani smirks "Pay in something else"

I almost go off but Santana shakes her head while looking at Dani, "No, I'm not doing that anymore"

"Girlfriend?" Dani scowls

"Dani, please just leave me alone"

"You still owe me"

Santana sighs, "And I'll pay but I need time"

"Time's up doll"

I growl and grab some money. Santana stops me, but continues to look at Dani.

"Please Dani, give me a week"

Dani looks thoughtful, "You have to give up some"

"No Dani, I'm not sleeping with you" Santana sighs

Dani laughs, "Do you think that you have a choice in the matter?"

I walk closer and give her $100, "Now back off"

Dani smirks, "Thanks but this isn't enough"

"How much?" I ask

"Stop" Santana says, "Hold on a second Dani"

She pulls me aside, "You can't pay for me. I can't have you do that."

"Are you gunna sleep with her?" I ask bluntly

Santana swallows but doesn't say anything.

"Santana, if you sleep with her…we're done" I say then add, "I'm going home, are you coming with me?"

Santana looks worried, "Britt…"

"Fine, do what you want but I'm not into that kind of relationship." I say trying to hold back tears

Santana swallows and a shake my head with a harsh laugh, "Later, roommate" and walk off.

I feel like I can't fucking breath as I walk. 'm so hurt and angry. Everything was perfect but I fucking hate Dani. I can't believe that Santana is gunna sleep with her.

As I hail a taxi I hear running footsteps and turn, hoping it's Santana. Nope, it's Puck.

"You alright, Pierce?" He asks

"Nah man. You wanna go out for drinks?" I ask

He nods, "Sure"

We walk over to Harry's Bar and find seats.

/

It's got to be around 2 am when I felt Puck toss me on my bed. I barely hear Quinn talking to him but I can't make out what they're saying.

Everything sucks. Normally I'm an awesome drunk person but tonight I'm gloomy and I fucking hate it.

/

I wake up and feel my head throbbing. I feel it rising up and run to the bathroom. I'm barfing into the toilet when I hear a knock.

"Britt, I have water and Advil" Quinn hollers through the door.

"Come in" I say as I lean against the wall after flushing the toilet.

Quinn walks in and sits next to me, "Here ya go"

"Thanks" I mumble

I take the pills and drink all of the water

"What happened, Britt? Puck sad that you were quiet all night" Quinn asks

I shake my head and then groan at the pain, "Who all is here?"

"All of us" she replies

I groan and then I hear more footsteps. I look up and see Rachel and Santana standing in the doorway.

"Hey Britt-Britt" Rachel says smiling

"Hey" I groan

Rachel nods then asks, "What's going on?"

I sigh and reply, "Nothing. Just drank too much"

I slowly stand up and brush past my roommates. I go and grab some clothes before I go back to the bathroom.

"I need to shower" I say and they all nod, walking out

I take a fast shower and get dressed. I strip my bed and wash everything before I go to the living room.

First I grab a glass of ice water then I go to the living room. Everyone I in there but I ignore them and play on my phone, while sitting on the chair.

Santana texts me

 _San: I didn't do it…_

I look up and meet her eyes. Then my phone buzzes.

 _San: I need to tell you something, but it should be in person and not over text_

I nod and look at Quinn, "You and Rach going over to Finns?"

Quinn looks confused but then it clicks for her, "No but I got a 2 for 1 coupon at the nail salon." She turns to Rachel, "Come with me please?"

Rachel nods and they get ready to leave. Before they walk out Quinn pats my shoulder.

They leave then there's silence. I glance over at San and she looks nervous.

"Santana…"

"I think I might be falling in love with you, Brittany and I'm fucking terrified."

Didn't expect that at all. I'm speechless.

There's more silence before she begs, "Pease say something…please"

"I think I might be falling in love with you, too" I reply quietly

She smiles till I say, "You scared me yesterday"

Santana sighs and nods, "I know. I was a fucking idiot. I would never cheat. I'm not that type of person."

I nod and get up. I take a seat next to her on the couch.

"How are you going to pay her?"

I see her swallow nervously.

"I'm not sure but she's not happy" San replies

I nod and think for a moment then say, "Let me pay her. If you want you can pay me back but please let me help."

Santana sighs before she slowly nods, "Ok"

"Call her over here and let's get this over with." I say standing up. I go and grab the money and go back to the living room

/

There's a knock on the door and I go to answer it. Dani's standing there with some big guy.

She smirks, "Hello, this is Matt my…friend"

"I bet" I mumble, "How much does she owe?"

"I want to see her"

"No" I say simply

Dani sighs and shakes her head, "Santana, get out here or Matt will get to know Brittany!" she shouts

Santana comes out of her room, where I told her to stay.

"How much Dani?" I ask edgily

"Babe, how are you gunna pay. Money or what we both know you want?"

"Money" San mumbles

I sigh, "Dani, money…how much" I said through gritted teeth

"You gunna invite us in?"

"No" I say shaking my head then I look at Santana, "How much?"

"$350 total so $250 after that hundred yesterday."

I nod and hand Dani $250.

"I'll be back" she smirks

"No you won't" I say

Dani raises a brow at me, "Excuse me but Santana is still my customer"

"Dani, I can't do this anymore" Santana says quietly but we all hear it

Dani clenches her jaw, "You can't just back out"

"Yes she can"

"You aren't part of this!" Dani shouts

I can see Puck and his guys coming out of the elevator. I called him for back up.

"This is my turf now" Puck growls making Dani and Matt turn to him.

I pull Santana behind me…just in case.

"How's that?" Dani asks

Puck smirks and more of his guys show up. I really didn't mean for this to turn into a fucking wizarding war.

What? I'm a Harry Potter fan…back off.

"Need any more explanation?" Puck asks smirking

Dani turns back to us, "Santana, this isn't over, babe"

"Oh it is. Now leave" I growl

Dani smirks, "What makes you think you have any say in her life?"

I clench my jaw.

Dani laughs, "Remember her tongue has been on me and I've been all over her."

I can feel all of my muscles tighten. Santana touches my arm and I flinch but grab her hand behind my back. We watch as Dani and Matt are basically escorted out of the building by Puck's boys.

Puck waves to us, "We'll have some guys on the property tonight"

"Thanks Puck" I say before he walks away and I shut the door. I lock it and turn to Santana

She leans closer and I kiss her softly then I pull back and say, "It's gunna be ok, baby"


	9. Chapter 9

**Please REVIEW**

I wake up and go out to the living room where my girl is talking to Quinn.

"Hey where's Rachel?" I asked

Quinn smirks "She had to go see Finn about something. She left about 30 minutes ago and should be back in a couple hours."

I grin and say "good" then I lean down and kiss Santana softly

"Oh God" Quinn mumbles and leaves the room.

"Morning Baby" I mumble across her lips

I can feel her smile and she kisses me again which makes my own smile widen.

"Morning" She replied as I sat next to her

"You look really good" I smirk and she laughs. I love that laugh

"Come on" she said and pulled me up

We walked into my room and locked the door

"What is it babe?" I asked grinning

"I want you to fuck me" Santana whispers into my ear with a flick of her tongue against the edge of my ear

"Well ok then" I say and lift her to the bed

I pull her shirt off and kiss her beautiful breasts. Her peaked nipples look so fucking delicious so I take one into my mouth and suck. She moans my name.

She goes to sit up but I push her back down, "I'm gunna be in charge her, Ms. Lopez, understood"

"Mhmm" she nods

I grin and slowly unzip her shorts. I can't wait to eat up that glorious pussy of hers.

Once I've got her shorts off I kiss the spot of her panties that I know is covering that juicy clit that I love so much. I heard her moan and couldn't take it anymore. I ripped her panties o and sucked her pussy.

"oh shit Baby" Santana said grabbing the back of my head

I groaned in pleasure and licked. I pulled her closer by her hips and nibbled on the luscious lips of her pussy. She smells amazing and I don't anything has ever tasted as good as this girl's pussy.

"Shit Brittany, baby. Come here" She whimpers

I climb up her body and kiss her on the lips. She loves to taste herself on me. She pushes me over and is now on top of me. I literally rip my shirt off and pull her juicy core onto my rock hard abs.

"Come on baby, ride me" I groan

She moans as she trusts her hip forwards and backwards. Picking up speed I can tell she's close.

"Stop" I say quickly

She stops, whining, "What?"

"Ride my face"

"Are you sure?" She asks, looking a little nervous

"Fuck yes" I reply and help lift her up

I'm lying here with the sexy, tastiest, best smelling, wettest pussy in the world hovering and inch above my lips. I reach around and grab her ass pull her down so my lips meet her pussy.

"Oh shit" She hisses rolling her hips

I reach my right hand up and pinch her hardened nipple

"God, Brittany that tongue!" She moans riding my face. Soon she can't hold back anymore and is cumming into my mouth. The flavor of her juices makes me even wetter.

I love to suck on her clit when it's still throbbing from her orgasm.

She slowly drags her reddened pussy down my chest and abs, leaving a trail of juice that she is all too happy to lick up.

She pulls me into a deep kiss.

"You are so..." she groans against my lips

"So what?" I smirk

"Just….so…" She sighs and scoots down, curling into me

"Same to you" I grin

Santana went quiet and tapped her fingers on my ribcage, thoughtfully

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her

"Well, I got a text from this girl at school who wants to take me out on a date and I wanted to clear everything up"

I clench my jaw but otherwise I stay silent

"Are we exclusive?" She asks

"Do you like this girl?" I replied

Santana won't reply so I huff and get out of the bed and pull on some boxers and shorts

"Wait Brittany" Santana said

"You didn't reply" I say simply and shrug, "I'm not looking to be anyone's 2nd choice" I say, grabbing my stache box and sitting on the bean bag chair in the corner

"You aren't my 2nd but…" She started as her phone rand "Hola…cuando…si….adios"

"Great" she mumbled and got up off the bed

Her body is amazing and all I want to do is devour her over and over again but right now I'm pissed, "Was that her?"

"No, my parents are in town and want to meet up with me and I quote 'The new love interest in my life'" Santana sighed

"Guess you should call that girl you were talking about" I mumbled and light an already rolled joint

Santana sighed, "I'll be in my room"

I nod and she walks out.

/

It's been a couple days and we haven't talked all. Her parents ended up not coming

I'm chilling in the living room playing videos on the tv when Rachel, Finn, Mike and Quinn walk in followed by Santana and some other girl. The girl is hot and fucking holding Santana's hand.

Quinn looks at me with an apologetic look and I shrug as they all sit down in the living room. I'm trying to ignore the jealous monster that wants to rip through my chest and strangle this bitch

"So Britt, how was your day?" Rachel asks politely

"Fine" I reply as I get up to grab a beer

I crack it open and chug in the kitchen.

"So B, I met this girl today and I am going to hook you two up."

"Name?" I mutter

"Chelsea" Rachel smiled as we went back into the living room, "Go take a shower and get cleaned up cause I invited her over to hang out"

"Rachel" I groan

"Trust me. You'll love her. She's beautiful, smart, kind and so much fun to be around"

I groaned but took one last hit from my joint before going to the bathroom to shower

"So who is this girl who got for Britt?" Quinn asks Rachel

That's all I hear before someone shuts the bathroom door. I look around the shower curtain and see Santana with her arms crossed.

"Can I help you?" I ask her trying to ignore the ache in my chest

"You're gunna go out on a date with this chick?" She asks edgily

"You're out on a date with that chick" I mumbled

"Yeah but she's not that into me. She doesn't smoke"

I huff a laugh as Santana grabs the joint I still have burning on the counter.

"Well" I say as I step out of the shower. I grab my towel dry off., "You'll have to teach her to appreciate weed. "

Santana walked closer to me, "Britt, I"

*knock knock*

"Britt, Chelsea's here so hurry up"

"Alright" I say not looked away from San's eyes

Santana left and I got dressed. I pulled on some black jeans and a blue muscle shirt with a black beanie hat. I walk out into the living room and see an absolutely gorgeous girl there. She's shorter than me but I prefer it that way. She's got huge brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair.

"Hi" She smiled

"Hi" I grin, "Do you want something to drink of or eat or smoke?"

She smiled, "Sure, I'd love a beer and what do you have to smoke?"

"I currently have banana kush and blue dream" I grin

"Oh blue dream sounds perfect"

"Cool. Just chill here and I'll hook it up" I say

I go to my room and roll some joints before going back to the living room. The only seat is next to Chelsea and I don't mind at all so I sit next to her. I light up and pass it out. Within 30 minutes everyone lit.

"So tell me about yourself" Chelsea smiles

I grin, "Um I like to dance"

"What kind of dance?"

I shrug trying to think of a style, "I enjoy all genres"

She nods and smiles, glancing around the room. Everyone is talking quietly to each other and laughing. Only I can tell that Santana is watching us, for some reason. I have to admit the room is perfect. The neon 'puff puff pass' sign is lit and there are colored Christmas lights on around the room.

"So who all lives here?" Chelsea asked scooting closer

"Uh Quinn, Rachel and Santana,"

"And you" she smiles

I laugh a little, "Yeah and me"

"Wanna show me your room?" She asked

"Sure" I reply and stand up

We walk that and look around, "I love the 'High Life' sign" She grins

"Thanks" I smile and look around unsure of what it is that she wants to do

She looks at me and smiles before placing her hand on my jaw and pulling me down some to kiss. I completely forgot the bedroom door was open. Honestly, though, I don't care cause we're kissing and it's awesome. I reach around behind me and close the door ignoring the whoops from Rachel and Finn.

We move to the bed and I undo her shirt. She moans under me and pulls me even closer. We quickly get me shirt off and I realize for some reason I can't do it on the bed so I stand up.

"Wha…Did I do something wrong?" Chelsea asked concerned

"No you're amazing but I can't on the bed…could we move to the floor?"

"Oh yeah sure" she smiles and goes over to the bear blanket my crazy ass uncle bought me on year

I follow her and we start making out again on the rug.

Soon we're both nearly completely naked. I'm still wearing boxers and she's got a thong on. I kiss her as I slide my hand into her thong and dip my fingers into her soaked folds. She moans into my ear and nibbles on it.

I use mother hand to hold myself up off of her and grind my hips into her core.

"Shit, Brittany" She hissed

I kiss my way down her boy to her center and pull her thong off before moving my lips and kissing her pussy. I lick and suck all over her pussy. She lifted her hips so I could have better access. She tastes amazing but I can't help but compare her to Santana. She tastes delicious though and she had the sexiest group on my hair.

God the moans and whimpers are killing me. I move up her body and kiss her on her breasts. They aren't as big as Santana's but ….Stop it! I can't be comparing her to Santana!

We stay up most the night fucking till we both fall asleep.

/

I groan as I wake up and notice that Chelsea is still asleep. I groan and get out of bed. I look for some gym shorts and pulled them on as well as a muscle shirt. I walk into the kitchen and make coffee. I'm sitting at the bar when that girl Santana had brought home sneaks out of Santana's room. I can't really be upset since I slept with Chelsea last night.

What I didn't expect was for Santana to walk her to the door and kiss her goodbye. They spoke for a moment before the girl smiled and left. Now I could use a beer. Fuck that! I need some hard liquor.

Santana walked into the kitchen and started making an omelet. She didn't say anything to me. She finally opened her mouth to say something but my bedroom door opened and Chelsea walked out to the kitchen wearingi of my shirts.

She leaned against me, "I had fun last night" She said grinning , no doubt thinking she was being quiet but I know Santana could hear her, "You wanna hang out later, maybe? You can stay at my place tonight"

I swallow and nod, "Sure we can hang out but I'll have to get back to you about the crashing at your place"

"Alright. Well I should get going, I'll see you later" Chelsea said before going to my room to change and kiss me goodbye then she left.

Quinn and Rachel had left earlier that morning for work so it was just me and San alone in the apartment

"So you have a good night?" Santana asked stiffly

"Um yeah it was alright" I mumbled, "Your?"

"Same" Santana replied

I could have sworn I hear her voice crack.

I look over at her and notice her wipe a tear from her eye.

I sigh, "Santana"

"Don't!" She says going to her room,

I sigh. I know what I want but she obviously doesn't want me

I clench my fists and storm in to her room, "Santana!"

"No Brittany, you made your decision"

"I made my decision? Are you insane?! You brought a girl here. Holding fucking hands! You slept with her…didn't you?"

"You slept with that girl" Brittany replied, "Damn-it do you see it Santana!"

"See what? What don't I see, Brittany?!" Santana screamed throwing her hands in the air

"That I could have loved you" I replied before grabbing my keys off the bar and storming out of the apartment


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I'm working on Blue Bolt but I needed to take a break so I wrote this. Please leave a REVIEW and let me know what you think** ** _and_** **KEEP READING!**

Around noon I get a text from Chelsea asking me to come over. She sent her address and I hopped in a cab.

It was about a 20 minutes ride and when I got there the place was a lot larger than I thought it would be. I paid the driver and walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

Chelsea opened the door smiling, "Hey"

"Hey" I grin. I have to tell you guys Chelsea is fucking hot as hell

"Come on in" She smirked as I walked inside "I thought maybe we could relax and watch a movie. I can order pizza and you can sleep over."

"Sure" I say. "Wanna give me the tour"

She laughed and nodded before grabbing me and pulling me to the living room. She showed me around the house. She lived above the garage while her parents owned the house. When we got to her room I wasn't expecting her to push me against the wall and kiss me. I kissed her back.

She smiled into the kiss, "You wanna watch a movie or something?" she asked

I nod, "Sure."

"Cool, I'll order some pizza" We sat on her bed and she ordered some pizza

She put in a movie and we chilled till the pizza got here.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Chelsea asked looking over her dvd collection on the shelves

"Um whatever you want is fine" I reply

"There's this show called Weeds. Wanna watch it?"

"Sure" I grin, "I love that show"

"Cool" She says as she pulled up the tv show

We lean back and she snuggles up next to me.

It's actually kind of nice.

"So can I ask you a question?" Chelsea asks

I look at her and nod, "Sure, what's up?"

"What's the deal with that Santana chick?"

"Nothing really" I reply trying not to think about San, "We sort of had a thing going on but that's over"

"You sure?" Chelsea asked rolling half way on top of me

I smirk, "Yeah, why?"

Chelsea smirked and kissed me. I grabbed her ass and pulled her up so that she was straddling my lap.

"I like you" She whispers

"I like you too" I grin as I flip us over and kiss her

We make out for a while and before I know it I'm going down on her. She's screaming my name while I eat her pussy up.

/

We're lying on her bed afterwards, catching our breath.

"You are amazing at that." Chelsea breathes, "Your mouth…Oh God"

I grin, "I'm glad I can make you scream like that"

"Wanna smoke a bowl?"

"Sure" I smile

We light up a bowl and enjoy the rest of the night together.

/

I wake up and get dressed.

"I gotta get home"

Chelsea nods, "Alright. Will I see you later?"

"Of course" I smile and kiss her goodbye

/

I get to the apartment and go to my room to change. While I'm pulling on my jeans Santana storms into my room.

"What the hell, Santana?" I say surprised

"I want to be with you. Only you. I'm sorry I fucked up" Santana said with red eyes, "Please don't go back to her" she added walking over and cupping my jaw with both her hands

I sigh, "San, I…"

"No don't say anything just…" She said before kissing me

At first I just stand there but then a pull away, "San, you hurt me. I just…I like Chelsea"

Santana started to cry

"San, please don't cry"

"I can't help it! Don't you see how much I care?"

"No I don't because you said that we were exclusive then you changed it and said we weren't." I reply, sighing I add, "Look I should go. I've got class in an hour."

Santana sighed and nodded before leaving my room. I finished getting ready and headed to school.

What am I supposed to think? We were together and we were exclusive then out of nowhere she changes her mind. You've got to admit that's fucking crazy…

/

I get to class and see Quinn.

"Hey" I mumble

"Hey" Quinn replies, "So what happened?"

I sigh, "She changed her mind and didn't want to be exclusive"

Quinn nods, "So you're with that girl Chelsea now?"

I shrug, "I don't know. We're just having fun"

"What if Santana says she wants to be with you?"

"If she wants to be with me than she has to want to be only with me, no one else. It's gunna take time for me to trust her again"

Quinn nods as class starts

/

After class I go home and work on some homework.

I've been working on my paper for a couple hours when I hear a knock on the door.

I open the door and see Dani smirking

"What the fuck do you want?" I say

"Santana called me" she replies smirking

I hear Santana walking down the hallway, "What do you want Dani?"

"Baby you called me"

"No I didn't" Santana sneers

"I think you need to leave" I say as Chelsea walks up to the door

"Hey" she smiles

"Hey" I grin and pull her into the apartment, "You can leave now, Dani"

"Nah I think I'll stay"

"Nah I think you'll leave" I step forward as her 'friend' Matt steps closer to her

"Now I'd calm down if I were you. See Matt here is really protective and you wouldn't want him to think I was in any kind of danger, would you?"

I clench my jaw and pull out my phone and text Puck.

Within 10 minutes he's here with his crew.

"I thought I told you this was my territory now." Puck growled at Dani

"Yeah well I'm betting that you don't have that kind of force"

"You bet wrong" Puck said harshly as a large group of guys walk into the hallway from the stairs

"Don't ever come around here again and stay away from Santana" I say harshly and let Puck and his right hand man in before slamming the door in her face

"Alright, your place is gunna have constant security. That bitch is crazy. What does she want?"

"She wants to sleep with me" Santana said, "I might as well just do it."

I look at her, "You serious?"

"What? Do I have a reason not to?"

"How about she's a bitch?" I spit harshly

"Well at least she wants me?" Santana said

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Rachel and Quinn walk in with Finn, Mike and Marley.

"What in the world is going on out there?" Rachel asks then looks at me, "Or in here?"

"I guess I should go home" Chelsea said

"No Chelsea, you can stay" I say quickly, "We'll chill in my room and watch a movie, cool?"

She smiles and nods, "Alright"

Santana sighs and goes to her room.

"I'll be right back" I say and follow her

I shut the door behind me, "What's the…"

She kisses me, cutting me off

I pull away, "San we cant. I'm seeing Chelsea now"

"I…I was so close to falling love with you, Brittany"

"Then why did you decide to not be exclusive?" I ask

"Because I fuck up everything good for me. You are good for me and I fucked it up. I'm sorry. Go be with Chelsea and I'll wait for you. I don't care how long it takes, I'll wait"

I sigh, "You can't wait San. That's not healthy"

"I don't care" She says before kissing me on the cheek, "Go"

I sigh and leave the room. Chelsea smiles at me and grabs my hand dragging me to my room. I shut the door and try to stop thinking about Santana while I make out with Chelsea.

/

We're in bed and I'm going down on her but it's as great as it normally is. I guess Santana being like 20 feet has an effect on me. Chelsea doesn't seem to notice though.

After she cums I climb up the bed and kiss her.

/

The next morning I wake up and I see Chelsea still asleep next to me. She a beautiful girl and she seems perfect so far but I can't help but wish Santana was next to me.

It feels like a I'm having a nightmare while I take a shower. I can feel Santana's hands on me like when we showered together. Chelsea climbs in the shower and wraps her arms around me from behind. I could vomit. Not because Chelsea is horrible but because she's wonderful. I can't just end this for no reason. Damn it this sucks. If Chelsea was a bitch it would so much easier but of course I actually like her.

We finish up in the shower and go back to my room. She pulls on some of my clothes and we lay in bed while listening to the rain outside.

"I really wanna smoke" She says quietly and I nod cause it does seem like the perfect time to get blazed

I roll a couple joints of Blue Mystic and chill with Chelsea.

The room turns into a serious hotbox by the time someone knocks.

"Come in" I say

Quinn opens the door, "Good God Brittany, I can't see anything but it smells great."

I grin, "Want some?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Blue Mystic" I mumble and hand her a joint

"Yum" she says as she lights up

"So stoners" Rachel says as she walks in followed by Santana, "Listen up. Tonight I'm having a couples party and you all have to show up. Quinn, bring Mike. Santana, that Heather girl from the other day was really nice so you should bring her and of course, Chelsea will be Britt's date. It's going to be so much fun!"

I take a huge it and lean my head back on the wall.

"It's so obvious how much you two like each other" Rachel smiles looking at me and Chelsea, "Are you guys official yet?"

"Maybe by tonight" Chelsea grins and leans against me.

There's no getting out of this. I can tell Quinn feels bad for me and Santana can't even look at me but Chelsea and Rachel are both so happy. I'm just glad Chelsea isn't always like Rachel.

"Dress nicely tonight." Rachel says before walking out of my room followed by Santana.

"I'll leave you guys alone" Quinn mutters before taking one last hit and leaving.

"So I don't want to just assume that you want to take me tonight…" Chelsea mumbles

I smile at her, "Be my date?"

"Of course. What should I wear?"

I laugh, "Babe, I have no idea"

Then there's silence and I realize what I said. I take a huge hit off the joint

"Um" Chelsea smiles, "I'll ask Rachel to I should wear then I'll let you know what she says so you can dress appropriately."

I nod, "Cool"

She leans over and kisses me, "I'll go talk to Rachel"

I nod again and she crawls over me and out of bed. A minute later I hear a knock on the front door and hear someone answer it. Then there's a knock on my door.

"Yeah?"

It's Puck. He walks in and crashes on my bean bag chair in the corner.

"What's up?" I ask

"I got some new strains in."

"Cool. Anything I'll like?"

He nods, "Haze Berry, Royal Madre, Amnesia Haze and Dance World. All of them except Dance World will relax you while Dance World is really motivating." He explains

"Cool, I'll get some of all of them" I reply

"Awesome, so you with that Chelsea chick now?"

I shrug, "I guess. She's really cool"

He nods, "Does that me Santana is free?"

I clench my jaw and he holds his hands up in surrender, "Never mind. So whatcha up to tonight?"

"Dinner of Hell" I mumble and take another hit


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! So I'm not very proud of how I've written this story. I'm trying to fix it but just know that it's not my best work. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

I'm getting dressed in dark jeans and a nice gray dress shirt when Santana walks in my room. I look at her and she looks so beautiful in a red dress. She silently hands me my black tie. I begin to tie it but my hands are just fumbling so she steps closer and grabs them, pulling them away from the tie. She begins to tie it while I just stare at her. All I want to do is kiss her. I know in my heart that I've fallen in love with her but for some unknown reason I ant get those words to come out of my mouth.

Without realizing what I'm doing I lunge forward and kiss her. We kiss for a moment before there's a knock on my room door and she pulls back.

She drags her thumb under my bottom lip, wiping off the lipstick before wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Come in" She says focusing on my tie

Rachel walks in, "Hey, your dates are here"

I nod in acknowledgement

Santana nods as well and finishes fixing my tie before walking out of the room

"Everything ok?" Rachel asks me

"Sure" I shrug and pull on my shoes before walking past her and into the living room

"So" Rachel says as she walks into the room, "I was going to cook but I decided to take everyone out to dinner instead. The restaurant is just a couple blocks away. Can everyone walk that far?"

Everyone agrees and heads out of the apartment.

/

We get to the restaurant. It's a nice seafood place and we all sit down. Of course Santana is sitting across from me with her date Heather.

Quinn keeps glancing at me and San but doesn't say anything.

"So how is everyone's day?" Rachel smiles as the waiter walks over

"What can I get you all to drink?"

Everyone orders wine or martini, then it's my turn Long Island ice Tea please. I know it sounds wimpy but if you've never had one then you're missing out. It's made with all kinds of alcohol and squirt of Coca-Cola. No water. Trust me it's a super strong drink.

The waiter cards us all before going to get our drinks.

/

"Alright so I asked them what kind of games they had" Mike said, "And when the dude came back from the back storeroom he handed me a card to this place that's completely old school. I mean they have Pac-man, Super Mario and Duck hunt"

"That sounds awesome" Finn grinned and I nod.

Normally I'd been completely into this conversation but I just can't stop thinking about that kiss. It was amazing. I know that I am on the edge of falling in love with Santana and it's completely unfair to Chelsea. Chelsea is such a nice person and she's done nothing wrong and I'm an asshole.

After dinner Rachel orders 4 desserts; one for each couple to split.

Chelsea smiles and places her hand on my thigh. I try to smile but I can't.

We finish dinner and walk out of the restaurant.

Quinn grabs me and pulls me aside, "You have to do something"

I sigh, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You love her" She said and I'm kinda shocked but I stay quiet

"Fine" She said and grabbed my jaw jerking my head to see Santana and Heather kissing, "How does that feel?"

It's like someone punched me in the gut.

I close my eyes, unabe to keep seeing it.

Quinn sighs, "Britt, babe" She mutters pulling me into a hug

I nearly break down in her arms. I know I have to end things with Chelsea tonight.

/

We get back to the apartment and I pull Chelsea into my room. She thinks we're gunna have sex and starts to take her clothes off but I stop her, "Chelsea stop"

"What's wrong?" She asks concerned

"I need to talk to you" I replied and sit on the edge of my bed

She nods, "Ok whats up?

"I have feeling for someone else" I say and she freezes

"What? I thought…"

"I'm sorry. You're amazing and if I didn't have these feelings I'd be with you in a heartbeat but it's not fair to anyone"

"Do I know them?"

I sigh and debate on whether or not I should tell her. I decide that it's only fair for her to know.

"It's Santana" I mumble

She nods and sits next to me, "Does she know how you feel?"

"Kinda" I say

"Well, I hope you two work out" She smiles

"Seriously, how are you so damn nice?"

Chelsea laughs, "You can't help who you fall for, Brittany. I wish it was me but it's not so I'll let go. But I'm still your friend, got it?"

I laugh and nod, "Of course"

"Wanna smoke?"

"Fuck yes" I grin and grab my stache box.

I roll a couple joints and chill in my room talking about everything that's happened between me and Santana.

"So Rachel has no clue?" Chelsea askes me

I laugh, "Nope."

We hear a door open and shut out in the living room so I get up and go to my door.

"I'm gunna head out, Britt" Chelsea says getting up

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll get a cab and call you tomorrow"

"Alright, let me walked you to the door" I say as I loosen my tie some more

We walked to the door and she kisses me on the cheek before leaving. I take a hit from my joint and quietly walk to Santana's room and knock.

Heather comes to the door wrapped in a bed sheet and smiling.

"Hey, hold on." She says, "San"

"Who is it?" Santana asks as she walks over pulling on a bathrobe, "Oh" she mutters seeing me

I don't say anything I just nod and walk back to my room. I roll some more joints and lay on the bed. I'm still in my jeans, shirt and tie but I don't really care. I'm not mad at Santana at all I'm just…kinda heartbroken I guess is the correct term.

I hear a knock on my door and say, "Come in"

Santana walks in and shuts the doors before leaning back against it and crossing her arms while looking at the floor. I sit up.

"Hey" I mumble

"Hey, sorry about that"

I shrug, "No need to be sorry. You guys are together"'

"Where's Chelsea?" She asks but not harshly

"I told her about us and we decided to just be friends."

"You told her?" Santana asked, her head snapping up to look at me

I turn my head and look at her, "Yeah. You're really…important to me"

A tear falls from the corner of her eye and I get up. I wipe it away, "Don't cry" I mumble

She sniffs, "Britt, I..."

"Don't" I say quickly, "Whatever you want to say, just wait. I'm not sure I can handle it"

Santana sniffed and looked down at the ground

I sigh, "You should get back to Heather"

Santana nods and leaves.

I take off my pants and shirt so I'm just in boxers and a sports bra before climbing into bed. It doesn't take long to fall asleep.

/

I wake up when I feel someone lying next to me. I open my eyes and see Santana.

"Am I dreaming?" I whisper

"Would you dream of this?" Santana asked

I nod, "Yeah"

She smiles slightly, "Well you're not dreaming. I talked to Heather."

I sit up, "What happened?"

"Well," She said scooting closer, "I told her that I wanted to be with you and that I sorry. She didn't take it too well but it ended things"

"I'm sorry it was bad" I say sincerely

"Just tell me that you'll be with me, exclusively" She pleaded

I smile and nod, "Of course I will"

She smiles and glances at my lips. I lean over and gently kiss her.

"Let me take you on a date tomorrow night" I say, "No more hiding"

San nods, "I'd love that"

"Good" I grin and kiss my girlfriend


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Here's an update! It'll be a while till the next one. I've mainly been writing Blue Bolt. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

I wake up and stretch before getting out of bed. As I take a shower Rachel walks into the bathroom.

"Brittany" She says

"Yeah?" I mutter tiredly

"I want to invite Chelsea over for a girls night tonight and since you two are together…"

"We're not" I cut in

"What?" she asks confused

I sigh and look around the shower curtain, "Chelsea and I aren't together. We're just friends"

"I thought you guys made things official?"

"We ended it" I say

"What? Why?" She asks concerned

"We just…we're better as friends" I say as I wash my hair

"But…but Britt she is such a nice girl and…"

"Yeah she is but it just didn't work out"

"Gosh Brittany! Can't you ever just be with a girl?" She exclaims, "Why do you have to just use them for sex and dump them?"

"Excuse you…" I say angrily as I rinse off and grab my towel.

I dry off and wrap it around my body before stepping out of the shower.

"You always do this!" She says

"Just hold on" I sigh and go to my room. I get dressed before meeting her in the living room, "Now, what?"

"You always do this! She's such a sweet girl and she's perfect for you!" Rachel says angrily as Quinn and Santana come in from their morning jog.

They look over at us as we argue in the living room.

"Rachel, it just didn't work out with her. She and I are still friends" I say beyond confused by her reaction

"Is it because she wanted more than a fuck-buddy?" She spits

I furrow my brows, "Rachel, Chelsea is a great girl. It just didn't work out with her…"

"Because she doesn't just want to sleep with you and let you sleep with whoever you want…right?"

"No Rachel. You're wrong. And besides it's none of your business"

"She's my friend!"

I sigh, "Look, Rachel, she and I are on good terms."

Rachel shakes her head, "I can't believe this. I set you up with a great girl who you're totally in to and you screw it up just like every other relationship you've ever had!"

"What the fuck is your problem?" I say angrily, getting tired of this bullshit

"You just…ugh!" She says, "All you do is use girls. You fuck them and leave them. I figured that maybe you'd grow up at some point but I guess I was wrong!" Rachel laughs harshly and I have to admit that what she said hurts

I just stand there in shock. I glance at Quinn and Santana who are watching everything and they seem surprised as well by Rachel's harsh words.

Rachel shakes her head and walks out of the apartment after grabbing her purse and keys.

"What the hell was that about?" Quinn asks

I sigh, "She's pissed cause Chelsea and I aren't together anymore"

"What happened?" Quinn asks

I glance at Santana unsure if we should tell Quinn

San just barely shrugs

"San and I are going on a date tonight" I say and Quinn breaks into a huge smile

"Really?"

I nod

"That's fucking awesome!" She smiles

"Should we tell Rachel?" Santana asks

I shrug, "I don't know. I'm pretty fucking pissed off. She basically just called me a player"

Quinn sighs, "I'll talk to her"

"No I'll handle it" I reply and go to my room. I need to smoke a little so I roll a joint and light up.

I'm sitting on the edge of my bed smoking when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in" I mutter just loud enough

Santana walks in and locks the door just in case Rachel comes back.

"Hey babe" I mumble and she smiles, stealing my joint and taking a hit before setting it in the ashtray on my nightstand. She straddles my lap and kisses me. I grip her hips and kiss her back

She pulls back and I smile, "What was that perfect kiss for?"

She shrugs, "You looked like you needed it"

I grin, "You are correct…as usual"

She laughs and kisses me again, "We're still on for that date, right?"

"You know it" I smile, "Wear casual clothes"

"Ok I will." We hear the front door shut and she kisses me once more before getting up and walking out.

I sigh and lie back on my bed

I need air so I crawl out of my window and go up to the roof.

/

Later on I get ready for my date. I pull on jeans, a dark blue button up with a black undershirt and a blue snapback with my favorite leather jacket while Santana wears a green shirt with a brown jacket and dark jeans. She looks beautiful…as usual.

"You look…great" I mutter smiling

She blushes slightly and smiles, "Thanks"

"You ready to go on our date?" I grin and she nods so I grab her hand and we head out

/

We get to the bowling alley, I know it's really cliché but I think it'll be fun and she seems excited.

"I'm totally going to kick your ass" She smirks and I laugh

"Whatever you say, Babe" I mumble, laughing as I pay

We slip off our coats and change our shoes before looking through the many, colorful bowling balls. Not really a fan of balls in general but bowling bowls are alright, I guess.

Anyways, we get to our lane and type in our names before she goes first.

Throughout the night we order crappy bowling alley food and she actually does kick my ass in the game.

"I told you I would" She laughs after the first game

I smile, "I know and I should have believed you"

"Damn straight" Santana smiles

I grin looking at her, "You really are beautiful" I mutter, not really meaning to but I can't help it

She blushes slightly and I smile

"Santana?" we hear and she turns to see a girl walking over

"Haley?" She replies

"Hey, damn you look great" This 'Haley' chick says and I try to ignore their conversation. It's none of my business what's said between them but Santana takes me off guard when I feel her grab my arm and pull me closer.

"This is Brittany, my girlfriend" She says and my heart leaps, "Britt, this is Haley…she's an old friend"

"More like old fuck buddy but I'll take what I can get" Haley laughs

"Nice to meet you" I mutter and feel Santana squeeze my arm slightly

"You too. You're fucking hot" Haley replies smirking at me

"Uh thanks…I guess" I say before grabbing my beer and taking a large gulp

"Well I'll see you later Santana" she smirks and leaves

"Not the biggest fan of your past fuck buddies" I say

Santana smiles, "I understand that. I've only met Tina but I have a feeling I wouldn't care your other past…friends"

"Well the key word is past" I grin and kiss her on the cheek, "Now, let's see if I can kick your ass this time"

"Doubt it" She laughs as we go back to bowling

After a couple games we change our shoes and pull our coats back on before leaving.

"What's next?" She asks me excitedly

I smile at her excitement, "Well I figured we could get some ice cream"

"Babe, it's like 30 degrees outside" She smirks

I laugh, "Isn't that the best time for ice cream?"

"You're crazy but let's do it"

I smile and we head to an ice cream shop.

Later that night we get back to the apartment and I walk her to her room.

"You wanna come in?" She asks

I sigh, "Trust me, I'd love to but I think it'd be best if we wait…"

She smiles and nods, "Alright…do I get a kiss?"

"Of course" I breathe and kiss her on the lips. It starts out slowly and passionate and just as it gets heated I hear Rachel's bedroom door open

We separate and see Rachel gaping at us, "What in the world?" She says as Quinn walks into the apartment

"Rachel…don't freak out" I say

"What in the world?" She shouts, "There is a rule! Did you dump Chelsea so you could sleep with Santana?"

"Oh shit" Quinn says quietly

"Rachel, calm down" I say, hoping to explain

"No!" she says angrily, "I should have known you would do something like this"

"What the fuck does that mean?" I reply

"You do this all the time. You have a great thing going and you ruin because you have to be able to fuck whoever you want!" She shouts and fuck if that didn't hurt

"Rachel, you need to calm down" Quinn says, "Brittany and Santana really care about each other"

"You knew about this?" Rachel exclaims, "How long has this been going on?"

"It started when I moved in" Santana sighs, "I really care about her"

"Yeah, you may but she's just going to do what she always does" Rachel says angrily, "She'll use you then leave you"

"No I won't" I say

Rachel shakes her head, "Brittany, it's what you do"

"Not with her" I say angrily, "Not with Santana"

"What makes her any different than the hundreds of other girls?"

"That's a bit of exaggeration" I mutter not looking at Santana

Look I used to have quite a few…friends. Not hundreds but a few. I'm not some slut but I've always enjoyed sex…it's fun.

"Not much of an exaggeration" Rachel says

"Rachel, stop it" Quinn says, "They mean a lot to each other. It's no one's business if they want to be together"

"Quinn, there's a rule…"

"Fuck the stupid rule" I say

"Rules are there for a reason" Rachel replies

"I don't care. I'm with Santana and that's the way it's gunna be" I say

Rachel shook her head, "You should move out"


End file.
